Después del Amanecer
by Lady Stew
Summary: Alguna vez te preguntaste, como sería la relación de Nessie y Jake después de amanecer?, Que pasaría cuando los Cullens regresaran después de 10 años a Forks?, Que sería de los demás, los Cullens y de la manada? Después del Amanecer hay cosas que se tienen que saber.
1. Chapter 1, Esperando por tí

Después del Amanecer

SUMMARY:  
Alguna vez te preguntaste, como sería la relación de Nessie y Jake después de amanecer?, Que pasaría cuando los Cullens regresaran después de 10 años a Forks?, Que sería de los demás, los Cullens y de la manada? Después del Amanecer hay cosas que se tienen que saber.

**- Esta es mi primera historia y espero que me ayuden con sus reviews, comentarios constructivos y opiniones. Al fin y al cabo ese es el único sacrificio que pedimos a cambio de nuestras locas, o no tan locas ideas (?).**

**-Los personajes le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es sacada de una gran imaginación ^^ -**

Capítulo 1:  
Esperando el rencuentro

JACOB POV

Me desperté sin ganas al ver entrar a una enfermera a dar el último chequeo de la tarde a mi padre, pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo en el hospital de Forks debido a la grave enfermedad cardiaca de mi padre, raras veces pasábamos largos periodos de tiempo en la reserva y ya había perdido la cuenta de hace cuanto era esto.  
Recuerdo muy bien cómo es que paso todo.

Me encontraba con los Cullens en la isla Esme, después de dos años a partir del encuentro con los chupasangres italianos se decidieron mudar a la isla y yo no podía vivir en un lugar en el que no estuviera mi pequeño monstruito así que decidí irme con ellos.

Un día al hacer una de mis llamadas rutinarias para ver como se encontraba todo, me contesto Embry muy nervioso y con la voz cortada, fue cuando me dijo que mi padre llevaba días en el hospital y que él no quería decírmelo porque temía que yo me quisiera regresar y el sabia que con esa decisión seria infeliz. Yo por mi parte hice lo que el temía, me regrese a Forks con todo el dolor de mi alma, dejando mi vida ahí, con Renessme.

Ahora el único contacto que tengo con los Cullens es por medio de correo electrónico y por una que otra llamada. Lo que me tiene en este estado casi catatónico, aparte del hecho de que mi padre está muriendo, es el estar distanciado del producto de mi imprimación, el amor de mi existencia, mi pequeño monstruito, Renessme.

Sé que pude haberme quedado con ellos en la Isla Esme, pero pensar que dejaría a mi padre morir solo, era algo egoísta. Al fin de cuentas si no fuera por el yo no existiría y eso obviamente me abría impedido conocer a Renessme y a los Cullens, sin el yo sería nada.

Cuando me fui de la isla, Rennesme tenía la apariencia de 13 años a sus 5 años, por lo que sabemos del caso de Nahuel, Nessie a sus 7 años tendrá la apariencia de 18 años que sería la apariencia en la que se congelaría. Inmortal a sus 7 años con la apariencia de 18. Ahora ya tenia 11 años y tenia la apariencia de 18, la apariencia permanente.

En este momento mi padre estaba progresando, de forma pausada, pero estaba progresando. Carlisle había regresado a Forks unas cuantas veces para ayudar de forma clandestina a Billy y gracias a eso el pudo hacer grandes mejorías a su estado y en este momento está saliendo adelante y en pocos días le darán de alta, le estoy completamente agradecido a Carlisle ya que ha logrado salvar a muchas personas a las que amo en mi vida.

Todos nos estaban apoyando en este momento, en la manada al que dejaba a cargo era a Quil y a Embry a pesar de ser unos completos estúpidos, Charlie y Sue cada que podían venían a visitarnos y nos traían comida a montones con un Matth de 8 años. Me sentía muy agradecido ya que todos nos apoyaban y mi hermana Rebecca al momento en que mi padre enfermo se mudo a la Push y Paul se convirtió en un hermano más para mí imprimándose de ella.  
La enfermera salió de la habitación y mi padre seguía dormido sin ni una inquietud.

Estos últimos días había estado inquieto porque hace 10 años fue el ataque de los chupasangre italianos y me ponía de los nervios recordarlos queriendo hacerle daño a Nessie, el simple hecho de pensar que pudieron quitárnosla y ahora estaría como una Vulturi, con ojos rojos y con esas copas negras...

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que había empezado a temblar y tenía los puños cerrados.

- Jacob? – me volteé a ver a mi padre que al parecer ya estaba despierto  
- Hola - lo salude con una sonrisa, tratando de que no luzca falsa - cómo te sientes?  
- Muy bien, la pregunta aquí es para ti, tu estas bien? – me acerque a él para agarrarle la mano que me estaba estirando

- no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien - baje la mirada para evitar que viera el dolor en mis ojos

- Hijo no es necesario que mientas, te conozco – apretó el agarre de nuestras manos para infundirme valor – no luces nada bien  
- eso no es nada por lo cual preocuparse – alce la mirada y sus ojos estaban tratando de ocultar la pena  
- Hijo… – dudo un momento – estas así por Nessie?  
Yo no conteste, parecía que me hubiera pegado un bofetón al mencionar su nombre, al parecer no soy muy bueno para ocultar mis sentimientos. Lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue mirarlo y fingir mi mejor sonrisa.  
- Claro que es por ella – contesto por mi – sabes que no es necesario que te quedes aquí…  
- Papa sabes que no… - conteste pero él no me dejo continuar  
- No hijo, ya estoy bien y tu hermana Rebecca me cuida también. No tienes por qué estar más tiempo aquí

- Estoy aquí porque quiero –no quería ser grosero con el pero me estaba desesperando

- Pero soy tu padre y te puedo ordenar que te vayas de aquí – contesto con paciencia – así que ve y sigue con tu vida.  
- Deja de decir incoherencias, si me voy Rebecca va a venir y va a dejar a Alex con Paul. Una idea no muy sabía ya que quien sabe que hará Paul con su pobre hijo de 7 años – le dije bromeando y con una sonrisa en la cara y mi padre no se pudo aguantar la risa asintiendo.  
- Tienes razón, no sería una idea muy sabia.

- Así que si quieres que me valla, te quedaras solo por un rato para que yo…

No pude continuar porque tocaron la puerta y se asomo Charlie.

- Puedo pasar? – pregunto sin todavía entrar

- Claro Charlie pasa – contesto mi padre sentándose bien en la cama

- Como estas Billy? – tenía el traje de poli todavía y una bolsa, lo más seguro es que era pescado frito

- Muy bien, ya estoy por el alta. Dentro de poco ya estaré de vuelta y me acompañaras a pescar.

- Eso me parece excelente – comento - Sue te manda saludos y me mando a decir que para tu alta te preparara un festín de los dioses – se empezó a reír y yo apenas y seguía la conversación, me recordaba tanto a Bella

- Jake – me llamo Charlie y voltee – Tengo noticias hijo

- Dime Charlie – lo mire fijamente, se veía muy feliz  
- Bella me llamo - dijo ahora sí sin poder aguantar su felicidad  
- Algo anda mal? – al instante pensé en Nessie  
- Todo está bien, muy bien de hecho - contesto – regresan Jake, regresan! - se voltio hacia mi padre – Mi familia regresa Billy, todos ellos. Volveré a ver a mi hija y a mi Nessie! Mi pequeña.  
- Que gran noticia Charlie – sonrió mi padre volteándome a ver con preocupación en la mirada  
- Es mas que una buena noticia – contesto Charlie pero yo en ese momento no escuchaba nada más  
- Estas bien Jacob? - pregunto Charlie al ver que no decía nada

Seguía sin contestar ya que todavía no digería la noticia.

- Hijo - me llamo mi padre y en ese momento en mi cara se formo una sonrisa que hace tiempo no veía, volteé a ver a mi padre y luego a Charlie.  
- Regresan – fue lo único que pude decir  
- Si Jake regresan, Bells me dijo que te hablaron pero no contestabas, te quería dar la noticia personalmente.

Después de eso el tiempo se me fue volando y con ello llego la noche y Rebecca llego con Paul y Alex. Platicamos por un rato y Alex no dejaba de querer que yo lo cargue, era un niño adorable y al fin de cuentas era su padrino. Ya entrada la madrugada me regrese con Paul y Alex a la reserva.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue prender la computadora para checar si Bella me había mandado un e-mail. El primer mensaje que recibí era de Leah.

Jacob:  
Te tengo malas noticias. Este viaje fue simplemente otro fracaso, tiempo perdido. Estoy por regresar ya que necesito olvidarme de todo esto. Me siento muy mal, inservible y eso no es nada bueno. Necesito verte.  
Un abrazo, Leah.

No sabia que pensar ni como ayudarla. Cada vez estaba más desesperada con eso de imprimar. No podía seguir viendo a Sam porque sufría al verlo tan feliz con Emily y su hijo Daniel. Por eso hace tiempo que esta en busca de "el indicado". Mil veces ya le había dicho que eso no se busca, llega en el lugar donde menos te lo esperas y cuando menos lo esperas. Leah se había convertido en una gran amiga para mí y nos apoyábamos mutuamente. La manada nos tenia como "los sufridos".

Leah:

No tengo más que decirte, pero ya te he mencionado que eso no se busca pero como eres cabezota no me escuchas. Espero verte pronto para regañarte personalmente… pero también para apoyarte.

Abrazos, Jacob.

Envié el e-mail y abrí el otro que como ya me lo esperaba era de Bella y sentí como se me retorcía el estomago por los nervios y ansiedad.

Jake:

Hola esteroides! Espero que estés muy bien y que no hayas llegado al techo… todavía. Te estuve llamando para contarte la buena nueva y nada… te trago la tierra o de seguro alguna sanguijuela, ja ja ja. Charlie me dijo que él te iba a dar la noticia, me dio mucho gusto que él se pusiera tan feliz, sé que le ara bien saber algo de nosotros y mas que volvemos. Todos aquí te mandan saludos, hasta Rose te extraña! Bueno sé que ya sabrás para estos momentos pero no pierdo nada con decírtelo yo misma. REGRESAMOS! Después de tanto tiempo regresamos, hay muchas razones que si te las escribo no acabo hoy pero la que mas importa es que los extrañamos a todos! Tenemos planeado llegar en dos o tres días, dependiendo de los planes que se le ocurran a Alice, espero verte pronto y también espero que Billy este muy bien.

Con cariño, Bella

Volví a releer el e-mail y cada vez que leía el "regresamos" no lo podía creer.

Bella:

Estoy que no me lo creo todavía, cuando me lo dijo tu padre en el hospital me quede como Edward cuando se entero que Emmet vendió su piano en eBay y tu padre creyó que había caído en estado catatónico… fue muy chistoso ver como casi mandaba a llamar a una enfermera. Mi padre esta cada día mejor y no deja de decirme que me valla del hospital para que yo haga mi vida… hoy casi me corre! Es mas que obvio que por mí se regresan, yo sé que no pueden vivir sin mi olor a rosas y jazmines, Ja Ja Ja!. Los voy a estar esperando, no sabes lo feliz que estoy. Mándale saludos a todos de mi parte y dale muchos besitos a Nessie de mi parte, a y también a Rose y a Edward que yo sé que los añoran.

Los quiere, Jake.

Envié el e-mail y sonreí contento al saber que en pocos días regresaban. Al ver de quien era el otro mensaje me olvide de respirar.

Jake:  
Hola… esto es tan raro! Ya te abras dado cuenta que tengo cuenta de correo, Alice al fin me convenció de hacer una... después de tanto tiempo, pero también tengo que confesar que tenia miedo a que ya no te acordaras de mi. No me gusta para nada esto de las redes sociales pero por ti le agarrare el gusto, te lo prometo. Me imagino que mama ya te aviso la buena nueva, pero igual no aguanto las ganas de contarte que regresamos, estoy muy ansiosa por volver a verte… y a todos los demás claro. Todos estos años separados han sido un infierno, el no tenerte junto a mi para platicar, caminar por la playa y abrazar a mi lobo favorito. Al principio me ocupaba en otras cosas, leer, tocar el piano, ir a nadar al arrecife o simplemente jugar videojuegos con Emmet, pero me era casi imposible dejar de pensar en ti y supongo que papa se daba cuenta al leerme mis pensamientos, fue por eso que decidió junto con abuelito Carlisle regresar a Forks pero con la condición de que nos mantendríamos "ocultos". Así que en pocos días nos tendrás de nuevo en Forks y no te desharás de mí por un largo rato. No aguanto las ganas de verte y abrazar a mi lobo favorito.

Te quiere, Nessie.

PD: Te mando una foto mía, porque como ya sabrás he cambiado.

Abri el link de la fotografia y me quede sin palabras…

Era ella.

Era mi Nessie… irreconocible ante mis ojos.


	2. Chapter 2, El nómada

**-Espero que le haya gustado el primer capitulo a aquellas que lo estén leyendo. De nuevo les recuerdo dejar sus reviews para saber si les gusta mi historia y la siga continuando-**

**Capitulo 2**

**El nómada**

En el capítulo anterior:

_Abri el link de la fotografia y me quede sin palabras…_

_Era ella._

_Era mi Nessie… irreconocible ante mis ojos. _

La mujer que aparecía en esa foto no podría ser ella… se notaba diferente y hermosa, una belleza sobrenatural. Lucía unos ojos del color del chocolate y en su cara se podía admirar un par de hoyuelos en las mejillas sonrosadas. Estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido amarillo y el cabello rojizo ondulado un poco más debajo de los hombros, presumiendo unos labios pintados de un rojo sangre. A esa hermosa e hipnotizante mujer se le podía calcular la edad de 18 años.

No pude evitar pensar que en el momento en que la vea, ya no será de la misma forma que antes, como a una hermana. Ahora la vería como una mujer despampanante y capaz de cautivar a cualquier hombre, a un hombre como yo. Claro que nuestra relación seria diferente, pero me tendría que cuidar si quería que Edward no me matara al leer mis pensamientos… pensamientos en los Nessie seria la protagonista.

Nessie:

Hola! No te imaginas lo emocionado que estoy yo tambien, estoy contando las horas para volver a verlos. No te imaginas cuanto te extraño, todos estos años en los que estuvimos separados han sido una condena para mi y por supuesto que nunca me olvido de ti, siempre estas en mi mente, cada dia Billy me trataba de correr del hospital porque no aguantaba verme como un completo zombie y yo no podia mas que encojerme de hombros. Cuando llegues tú serás la que tendrá que contarme muchas cosas ya que yo no tengo nada interesante que contar... O mejor dicho no ha pasado nada interesante que sea digno de contar. Solo si tengo una cosa que preguntarte... Porque hasta ahorita? Porque Alice apenas te convenció? Conociéndola...

Te quiere, Jake.

Envié la última contestación que tenía pendiente y sonrei como un idiota enamorado... Como lo que era.

Apague la computadora y fui al baño para mojarme la cara ya que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Me dirigí a la cocina y calenté comida que había dejado Rebecca el día anterior y una coca bien fría, esa seria mi cena... O comida.

Al terminar deje los platos en el fregadero y me dirigí al bosque ya que antes de descansar tendría que checar como iba todo en la manada. Me quité la ropa y entré en fase.

Aullé para dar aviso de mi llegada y cerca de los acantilados localicé a Seth que estaba de guardia.

_Qué milagro Jake _ me saludó acercandose a mí

_Hola Seth_ le conteste y caí en mis patas traseras sentandome

_Todo a estado tranquilo hermano, Madison esta de guardia cerca de la divisora y Jorge en la mansión Cullen_ me puso al tanto _ Quil y Embry terminaron la guardia de la tarde pero ya estarán de camino, les dije que cualquier cosa les avisaría.

_Perfecto, es bueno saber que sobreviven sin mí

_Sí Jake ya crecimos, no estás orgulloso de nosotros?_ preguntó bromeando

_Si claro sobretodo de ti _ bromee _ pero no le digas a los demás que se pondrán celosos

_Soy una tumba hermano_ contestó riendo_ por cierto me enteré que Billy ya está mucho mejor

_Si ya es notable el cambio _ contesté recordando como se veía esta tarde_ pronto me tendrán mas tiempo en la manada

_Que alegria!_ contestó con tono sarcástico y yo me empecé a reír

_Idiota_ le dije

_Oye por cierto, Bella llamó y me contó que regresan_ Seth se veía feliz, los seguía queriendo como un niño a Santa Claus

_Si ya me enteré, muéstrame que te dijo.

Flash Back.

_Que buena noticia Bells!_ Seth estaba caminando por el bosque comiendo unos panqueques

_Lo se! Estoy muy contenta y ansiosa por verlos de nuevo_ escuchar su voz después te tanto tiempo de no haber hablado con ella me dejó aturdido _ Alice tiene planeado regresar en 2 días, Edward te manda saludos

_Mándale los míos también, no veo la hora de ganarle en unas carreras

_Ok yo se lo digo_ se río_ he tratado de comunicarme con Jake, pero no contesta  
_Debe de estar en el hospital_ contesto Seth

_Es lo más seguro, y como a estado el? _ preguntó con preocupación en su tono

_Pues que te puedo decir, está igual que siempre_ contestó Seth_ cuando me topo con el lo noto cansado y muy descuidado, cuando regreses lo tendrás que regañar

_Tenlo por seguro, el y yo tendremos una larga charla_ amenazó

_Y tú, como estás?

_Cada día mas irresistible jajaja, todas las chicas tras de mí... Lo de siempre_ no pude evitar la risa ante la respuesta del idiota de Seth

_Oh estoy tan orgullosa de ti, ya a crecido mi pequeño_ contestó en broma Bella y no pude evitar volver a reír

_Y Matth, como está? Le han contado de mí?

_Pues Charlie es el que más ilusionado está con su nuevo campeón, le cuenta todo de su hermana mayor... Claro no que eres un poco rara, el pequeño apenas y tiene 8 años y ya te imagina como una superheroina_

_Oh... Me imagino_

_Olle Bella y a todo esto, le explicaste a Charlie que tu apariencia no ha cambiado?_ esa respuesta si que la queria escuchar

_Le comenté que no quería que reaccione mal al vernos de nuevo, que su hija permanecía con la apariencia de 18 años y no con la de 30 que el espera

_Y que te contestó?_

_Me dijo que no le importaba, que solo me quería de vuelta con el

_Eso es muy considerado...

Se cortó la conversación y regresamos a la realidad.

_Eso a sido interesante _ dije pensando todavía en la nueva información _Y cambiando de tema, ya te enteraste que Leah regresa?

_Ya me había enterado y no me gusta lo que hace, ni como sufre por no encontrar al indicado, cada día esta peor_ suspiro por su hermana

_Lo sé, pero tenemos que apoyarla. Pensé que con el nacimiento de Daniel se olvidaría de el, ni a querido conocer al niño por temor a odiarlo.

_No entiende_ nos quedamos callados por un momento y notamos a lo lejos como llegaban Quil y Embry

_Hola hermanos!_ dijo Embry

_Wow pareces perro callejero hermano_ dijo Quil bromeando

_Lo sé, apenas y descanso. Y definitivamente no estoy pasando buenos días

_Ya es hora de que descanses_ dijo Embry preocupándose por mí_ Todo esta tranquilo y todos están al tanto de cuando les toca guardia

Tengo que dormir y descansar ya que en dos dias llegaban los Cullens y no queria que me vieran así.

_Ok, iré a descansar, pero cualquier..._ me callé enseguida, el olfato me ardía, gruñí, el olor se alejaba cada vez más y comencé a correr con los demás a mi espalda siguiendo el rastro, el olor era completamente desconocido, era asqueroso y espeso. Era un vampiro.

_Va hacía el norte_ ladró Seth que era el que mejor desarrollado tenía los sentidos

_No lo podemos perder, sigan!_ordené con tono alfa y agarramos mas velocidad siguiendo el rastro de la sanguijuela, a unos 500 metros topamos con la manada de Sam

_El rastro sigue de su lado_ dijo Sam

Solo los alfas de ambas manadas se podían comunicar telepáticamente.

_Podremos con él_ aseguré

_Con esta es la cuarta vez que captamos este rastro en la semana, siempre entraba por nuestro lado y nosotros lo seguíamos, pero esta vez entró por tu lado _ en ese momento se detuvieron ya que habian llegado a la divisoria, cosa que Sam seguía respetando

_Hay algo raro en ese vampiro, está buscando algo, por qué viene y va, como esa vampira pelirroja. Puedo asegurar que no caza por aquí por qué su rastro no se acerca al pueblo_ Agregó Sam, que ya se había quedado atras pero lo podía seguir oyendo _ seguiremos por aquí por si regresa.

Estábamos cerca de la casa de los Cullens y el olor era cada vez más insoportable, ya me había desacostumbrado del apeste de los chupasangre.

Llegamos al patio de la casa, que era donde más se concentraba el olor

_Estén atentos_ ordene

Comenzamos a rastrear el lugar, el olor era repugnante pero aparte había uno repelente, no era el olor común de vampiro.

Pasamos por las ventanas y se podía apreciar desde afuera los muebles tapados con telas blancas.

_ Jake _ llamo Seth _mira eso

Señalo una rama de un árbol donde se había quedado trabado un pedazo de listón rojo que no tardé en tener sujeto en el hocico

_El rastro sigue hacia el río_ dijo Embry y lo seguimos hacia ahí, donde pudimos visualizar a Jorge gruñéndole al agua

_Se tiraron al agua_ comentó Jorge _ Maldición, siempre se tiran al agua.

_Qué fue lo que paso?_ pedí por una respuesta

_Capté el apeste en el momento que iba cruzando por en frente de la mansión y pude atacarla ya que no me había captado todavía, la aventé a un árbol y estaba por darle una mordida para acabar con ella pero otro que no había logrado captar, tenía un olor asqueroso, no el común de los vampiros, uno repelente que me impedía captarlo, me empujó lejos de la vampira y se fueron en dirección al río. Ahí perdí el rastro y llegaron ustedes_ se veía frustrado y muy enojado

_ Mencionaste que es una vampira verdad?_ podría ser la rubia satánica de los Vulturi verificando que Nessie seguía creciendo como habían asegurado_ Que aspecto tenía?

_Como toda sanguijuela… alta, blanca como la nieve, ojos rojos, cabello negro amarrado con un listón rojo que por lo que veo es el que tienes en el hocico, estaba vestida con ropa de excursión y del otro sanguijuela no me preguntes porque me era desagradable el mirarlo, me causaba repulsión.

_Bueno Jorge, hiciste lo que pudiste. Sigue de guardia por si vuelve a regresar y estén más pendientes de cualquier olor de sanguijuela, Seth quédate con Jorge_ me dirigí a la divisoria _ Sam mantén al pendiente a tu manada por si se le ocurre regresar a la sanguijuela, nosotros cubriremos esta parte

_Ok Jacob_ se fueron alejando y vi como reunía a su manada para dar órdenes

_Que crees que quiera esa sanguijuela, va y viene como si buscara algo o a alguien?_ Preguntó Embry preocupado

_No se, pero tenemos que organizar a todos para capturarla si es posible_ contesté _ no la podemos matar porque necesitamos información, puede ser algún conocido de los Cullens, este territorio esta infestado de su olor y si ese vampiro va y regresa solo a esta parte es porque ya capto el olor de ellos y los esta tratando de localizar

_Tienes razón, hay que estar alertas_ dijo Quil _ oh gran alfa Black danos tu orden _ bromeo bajando su cabeza y apoyándola en sus patas delanteras, no pude evitar carcajearme

_Bueno ya es hora de rehacer guardias_ aullé llamando a todos los de la manada y en unos cuantos minutos estaban mas de 15 lobos en el patio de los Cullen

_El plan es este, Embry y su equipo se quedarán en la divisoria por si trata de saltar de un lado a otro, Quil y su equipo se quedarán en el territorio Cullen, Jorge, Seth y su equipo del lado del rio por si trata saltar de nuevo y Jennifer con el resto cubrirán la parte de nuestro territorio_ todos asentían ante mis ordenes_ aquí tenemos un listón de la sanguijuela, reconózcanlo y no la maten, captúrenla si es posible ya que la necesitamos para saber que es lo que quiere o lo que busca, también puede ser amigo de los Cullens.

_Gracias a Jorge sabemos que no viene sola, su acompañante es algún tipo de repelente, su olor te produce tal asco que no puedes siquiera voltear a verlo y es muy difícil de captarlo, así que todos estén alerta_ agregue_ a sus puesto ya!

Ya estaba por amanecer y yo iba de grupo en grupo dando órdenes y verificando que todo el territorio estuviera cubierto. La sanguijuela no había vuelto y si era cierto lo que Sam dijo, que no era la primera vez que captaban ese rastro, la chupasangre era lista… como Victoria.  
Después de un rato se me acercó Seth

_Hermano, ya va siendo hora de que te vallas a descansar, no has parado desde ayer y en verdad tienes aspecto de que en un momento u otro caerás rendido_ y así me sentía_ no querrás que Nessie te vea en este estado, en un día ellos van a llegar y si no te recuperas…

_Ok ya entendí, si pasa algo no dudes en despertarme_ solo vi como asentía y antes de ir a casa di una vuelta mas para verificar que todo iba bien.

Me iba tranquilo ya que teníamos todo un ejército de lobos cuidando el territorio solo por dos vampiros, la manada de Sam estaba casi igualada por la nuestra y juntos éramos todo un batallón.

Cerca de mi casa salí de fase y entré poniéndome unos jeans, faltaba poco para las 8 de la mañana y solo tenia ganas de tirarme a dormir.

Eso fue lo que hice.

**Les agradecería sus reviews. ^^**

Renesmee Black Cullen1096 gracias por el review y ten por seguro que continuare la historia. Espero que haya sido lo que esperabas en este capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3, Descubrimientos

**-Los personajes le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es sacada de una gran imaginación -**

**-Muchas gracias por los Reviews!-**

**Capítulo 3 **

**Descubrimientos**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

_Cerca de mi casa salí de fase y entré poniéndome unos jeans, faltaba poco para las 8 de la mañana y solo tenia ganas de tirarme a dormir. _

_Eso fue lo que hice._

Ya había perdido la noción de cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero pude notar que el sol estaba en su punto mas alto… mas de medio día. Escuche que tocaban la puerta y me levante tratando de no caerme para abrir la puerta.

_Sam?_ me frote los ojos para asegurarme que no estaba alucinando  
_Soy yo Jacob, lamento molestarte_ lucía un poco apenado  
_No hay problema, pasa _me hice a un lado dejándolo pasar_ Pasó algo?, Se volvió a aparecer la sanguijuela?  
_No, tranquilo todo está bien _aseguró_ solo quería charlar contigo acerca de… algo_ dijo no del todo convencido  
_Claro, soy todo oídos hermano_ me senté en el sofá prestándole toda mi atención a Sam que estaba sentado en una silla frente mio.  
_No sé ni siquiera por donde empezar, es todo tan confuso_ suspiro_ estos últimos años he tratado de aclarar mis ideas y sentimientos acerca de algo que me esta matando. Como sabes estoy imprimado de Emily y la amo junto con ese pequeño monstruito de Daniel, son mi vida. Pero me es imposible no darme cuenta que me hace falta algo, una parte de mi ser necesita algo mas… algo mas que cuando estoy con Leah se hace presente. Pensaras que estoy loco o que te estoy mintiendo, pero así es como me siento. No se como relacionarlo o como darle una explicación coherente y me esta matando el no saber porque siento eso, es como serle infiel a Emily por no sentirme completo con ella… por no serle totalmente leal. Hermano yo estoy imprimado! Imprimado de Emily! No tengo por que sentir ese anhelo por Leah que se supone que es imposible sentir cuando ya estas imprimado de otra persona_ su tono de voz era completamente agonizante y sentía su frustración como si fuera la mia propia.

_Lo que tu me estas diciendo es que… sigues amando a Emily con toda tu alma pero sientes un vacío, que cuando estas con Leah se llena?_ reafirme _ porque si es así…. seamos honestos hermano, eso es una mierda

_Así es y no sé que hacer Jacob_ suspiro_ vine contigo porque… pensé que sabrías como solucionar esto

_Mira Sam, no tengo la menor idea de porque te esté pasando esto, pero lo podremos solucionar en el momento que Billy salga del hospital y se lo preguntemos de frente, es la única solución que se me ocurre

_Es lo mejor

_Y Emily sabe algo de esto?

_No, tu eres el único que sabe esto Jake y te pido como amigo que no le comentes a nadie de la manada lo que te dije hoy porque eso implicaría que Leah se entere y no quiero eso… no todavía

_Pero si empeora esto Emily se tiene que enterar, ella debe de comprender que hay secretos de la tribu que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos. Estamos imprimados… sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya efectos secundarios, si le quieres llamar así. Todos corremos el peligro de ser parte de algo… que tiene consecuencias que nos pueden herir de muchas formas.

_Lo se…

_Y no te preocupes porque esto no sale de aquí, a mí también me afecta porque si se llega a enterar alguien de la manada sabrán que corre peligro su imprimación_ eso me dejaba a mi también muy preocupado

_Muchas gracias Jacob y espero no haberte quitado mucho tiempo con mis problemas

_No son solo tus problemas, ahora me conciernen también a mí, así que no hay nada que agradecer

_Gracias Jacob... y haces un buen trabajo nunca te lo habia mencionado pero eres un buen alfa

_Tuve un buen maestro Sam_ dije bromeando y se carcajeo, dejando a un lado la tension que se habia formado

_Claro, lo que digas_ se levanto en dirección a la puerta_ es hora de seguir cuidando el territorio de esa sanguijuela

_Claro… se me olvidaba, los Cullens regresan mañana_ comente_ no debe de haber ni un problema, los mantendré alerta de lo ocurrido y espero que mantengas a tus muchachos lejos de ellos porque no dejare que le pase nada a Renesmee

_Gracias por mencionarlo y… mándale saludos a los Cullen de mi parte_ agregó con media sonrisa en la cara saliendo de la casa, en dirección al bosque.

Me puse a pensar en toda la nueva información que me había dado Sam, sin poder evitar tener en cuenta que a mí también me podría pasar ya que no estábamos seguros de cuales eran los "efectos secundaros" ni de como actuaban. Simplemente no podía imaginarme amando a alguien de la misma manera a la que amo a Renesmee, ella es mi vida y sin ella no puedo vivir, pero eso es algo que Sam también sabía y eso no evito que toda la situación cambiase. De ser así… quien seria ese alguien por el cual yo me sentiría de esa misma manera, a quien anhelaría con tanto deseo que no fuera mi Renesmee. Una vez fue Bella... Pero eso es imposible ahora, la quiero sí, pero como a una hermana y es la madre de la persona en la cual me imprime…

Lo mejor seria parar esos pensamientos que no me hacían nada bien, me hacia sentir… enfermo. Ya era hora de regresar con la manada para recibir el reporte de como ha ido todo.

Cerca del territorio de los Cullens capté a Quil que estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento cerca del territorio.

_Como va todo Quil?

_De maravilla jefe, no se a parado ni una mosca por el territorio y si seguimos con esta guardia tan organizada no creo que se le ocurra a la sanguijuela entrar a un sitio que esta plagado de lobos

_Tienes razón, pero no debemos de bajar la guardia, mañana regresan los Cullen y todo debe de estar tranquilo… por lo menos hasta que ellos lleguen_ vi como se acercaba Seth

_Hermano! Que bueno que ya regresaste, me estoy muriendo de hambre y quiero un descanso para irme a comer con Sue

_No hay problema, puedes ir_ mucho se habían esforzado todos como para no darles un descanso

_Perfecto! Nos vemos en un rato_ se detuvo y se me quedo mirando_ y por cierto Jake, te ves muy bien

_Si Jake ese descanso logro maravillas en ti_ agrego Quil

_Lo sé, gracias_ di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba Embry y los demás

El resto del día se fue entre "todo a estado como la seda", "ya no tendremos mas sanguijuelas por aquí", "esto se empieza a poner aburrido"… Arregle los turnos para que algunos se tomaran descansos pero sin dejar el fuerte sin protección, todos teníamos esperanzas en que no regresarían.

Ya entrada la madrugada y yo estando en guardia con Quil, Seth y Jorge cerca de la casa de los Cullen Seth capto algo

_Jake hueles eso? _todos nos pusimos alerta y Jorge empezó a gruñir

_Es el mismo olor que capte cuando ataque a la sanguijuela, estoy seguro_ dijo Jorge sin dejar de gruñir, persiguiendo algo que a la vista era invisible pero que al olfato no

Quil ya estaba rodeando la casa y fue cuando capté el olor solo por un segundo, fue como un rayo

_Es imposible verlo_ gruño Seth arrugando el hocico

Vi como Quil regresaba dando vueltas desorientado y de un momento a otro ya estaba a los pies de un árbol sobre sus patas traseras y con el hocico entre las patas delanteras

_Rayos!_ corrí hacia él y salí de fase poniéndome el short que traia en la pata_ No se les ocurra salir de fase!_ en ese momento Quil pudo salir de fase también un poco aturdido todavía

_Qué mierda fue eso?_ pregunto sentándose agarrándose la cabeza_ Donde rayos estamos?

_Estás bien Quil? _ lo ayude a recargarse en el árbol y se puso su short

_Sí, un poco aturdido pero aparte de eso estoy bien_ escuche como empezaron a gruñir Seth y Jorge y me voltee a ver que rayos pasaba

Estaban enfrente de la puerta gruñendole a algo que no lograba ver

_Háganse a un lado, déjenme ver_ me acerqué y pude visualizar que era un pedazo de papel... Una carta.

_No venimos con el fin de hacer daño a nadie, estamos buscando al clan de los ojos amarillos, los Cullen según nos han dicho. En un par de días regresaremos esperando que este comportamiento hostil de lo que sea que sean ustedes haya cambiado._

_F._

Releí la carta varias veces tratando de entender a que iba todo esto, pero no logre nada… solo confundirme más.

_Quil puedes entrar en fase?_ al parecer ya se habia recuperado y estaba a lado mio leyendo la carta

_Claro_ empezo a temblar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habia entrado en fase, guarde el papel en mi short y entre en fase también

_Con esta carta ya tenemos idea de a que nos enfrentamos, buscan a los Cullen, si es verdad lo que dice la carta en un par de días regresan, nos da tiempo de avisarles a ellos y tramar un plan_ todos estaban concentrados recibiendo órdenes_ le tengo que informar a Sam de que va todo esto, ustedes corrar la voz a los demás de la manada y no dejen sus puestos.

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a la divisora viendo como todos a los que tenia cerca se tensaban al ver lo que acababa de pasar, a poca distancia pude visualizar a Sam y su manada

_Sam, tengo noticias_ sin agregar nada más, deje correr los acontecimientos de hace unos minutos para que se informara acerca de que se trataba todo esto sin dejar ni un cabo suelto_ si es cierto lo que dicen en dos días sabremos si tienen buenas o malas intensiones

_Es bueno saber que no es cualquier sabandija que busca algo más que una simple charla, nos deja más tranquilos pero no por eso vamos a bajar la guardia _ comentó_ gracias por informar Jacob, mantendre informada a mí manada y seguiremos cubriendo, cualquier novedad me avisas

_Claro Sam, lo mismo digo_ regrese de nuevo a mí territorio y me acerque a Embry

_Que piensas de todo esto?_

_No se, me pone inquieto_ su mirada estaba perdida, mirando un punto fijo en el bosque_ es raro que cuando los Cullen estén de regreso, lleguen estos diciendo que necesitan hablar con ellos, quien sabe de que.

_Tampoco tiene que ser algo malo Embry, no debemos de pensar negativo _ suspire_ puede ser un simple chupasangre que quiere visitarlos por cortesía

_O si claro, vienen a visitar a unos vampiros que están al cuidado de una manada de lobos_ gruño_ a lo mejor les traen galletas de bienvenida o algo

_Que chistoso eres Embry, sabes que mejor me largo con alguien mas_

_Lo siento Jacob… es solo que me pone mal que esas sabandijas vengan y pongan a todos de cabeza, no dejo de pensar que desearía ser normal aunque sea una sola vez…

_Te arrepientes de ser como eres Embry? De estar en la manada?_ no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo este idiota

_No, simplemente desearía que todo fuera mas fácil_ suspiro y se fue hacia el otro lado de la divisora, dejándome como un estúpido hablando con los árboles.

Embry tenía razón en que esos chupasangres nos estaban poniendo a todos de cabeza, lo mejor seria escaparme un rato para pensar. En unas pocas horas regresaban los Cullen y después de tantos años volvería a ver a mi Renesmee, eso definitivamente me ponía de buen humor.

_Jorge, me voy un rato_ avise mi descanso para que no pensaran que un chupasangre me había masacrado_ cualquier cosa me avisan y no te saltes tus descansos, todos los están aprovechando así que tu también aprovecha, en dos días quien sabe si los tendremos.

_Ok jefe_ me respondió y me dirigí rumbo a mi casa.

Llegue a casa y llame al hospital para que me pusieran al tanto de como iba mi padre y me avisaron que seguía mejor cada día, Rachel que había llegado de su semana de descanso (nos turnábamos una semana los tres para cuidar a Billy) era la que estaba a su cuidado. Me dirigí al microondas para calentar una sopa instantánea y agarre una coca como era costumbre.

Decidí que seria buena idea checar mi correo por si me había contestado mi Nessie o Bella. Tenía dos mensajes nuevos, el primero de Bells y otro de Ness… como había supuesto.

Jake:

Jjajajaja ahora si me hiciste reír Jake… Edward y Rose desean tus besos? Por favor! Ellos están felices sin ellos créeme. Muy pronto ya estaremos con ustedes, en pocas horas y quiero ver que les des esos besos que dijiste… te reto a hacerlo y no creo que rechaces un reto mio verdad?, Carlie me comento que te mando una foto suya en el correo que te mando y que en tu respuesta no comentaste nada de ello, la convencí de que querías decirle lo linda que se veía en persona… me debes una pedazo de menso hormonal, por tu culpa mi hija piensa que no es lo suficientemente bonita como para que se lo digas, así que quiero una buena recompensa. Nos vemos en un día, en pocas horas estaremos en el aeropuerto.

Besos, Bella.

Como se me pudo olvidar comentar algo de la foto que me mando? Soy un completo idiota, ella debe de estar pensando que ni siquiera la vi o que no le di importancia… M.I.E.R.D.A

No conteste el mensaje porque en menos de 10 horas estaría de vuelta. Abrí el segundo mensaje consiente de mi estupidez.

Jacob

Creme que si apenas abrí la cuenta de correo fue porque ya no aguantaba mas el monologo de Alice "abre un correo, no puedes ser una persona socialmente ignorante… deberías de aprender de mi que tengo mas de 1000 amigos en Facebook, mas de 1000 seguidores en Twitter y ni te imaginas mi Tumblr…." Creme que era horrible, por eso fue que accedí y aquí me tienes. Espero que hayas visto la foto que te envíe, no comentaste nada y pensé que… de todos modos Bella me dijo que querías esperar a verme para decirme en persona tu opinión… no se porque me preocupa tanto, trate de creerle pero no estoy del todo segura. Espero te guste lo que veas cuando nos rencontremos, yo estoy más que ansiosa, te extraño mucho Jake.

Te quiero más de lo que imaginas, espero que sea suficiente, besos.

Nessie.

En verdad que cada día me impresionaba mas Renesmee, desde pequeña me impresionaban sus comentarios acerca de esto y de lo otro… pero ahora, me deja sin palabras. Como se le ocurría que no me iba a gustar lo que viera? Si con esa fotografía me había dejado completamente paralizado, ni me imagino como seria cuando la tenga enfrente mio. Le diría lo hermosa que es las veces que sean necesarias para que ella lo crea, no me cansaría nunca.

Como a Bella, no le conteste y apague la computadora.

Lo mejor ahora seria dormir y esperar a que las horas pasen rápidamente para poder verla de nuevo.

**Les aviso que no podre actualizar diario, ayer pensaba hacerlo pero tenia que aclarar muchas ideas para poder continuar con la historia, tuve un bloqueo y hasta ahora pude escribir. Conforme vaya teniendo los capítulos los voy subiendo, no se preocupen.**

**Espero sus reviews y comentarios de como va la historia!**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo mis locas ideas (?)**


	4. Outtake 1, En el aeropuerto

**-Los personajes le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es sacada de una gran imaginación -**

**-Muchas gracias por los Reviews!-**

**OUTTAKE**

**En el aeropuerto**

Bella POV.

Faltaban minutos para arribar el vuelo a Seattle y ya no aguantaba el comportamiento de Carlie, estaba más que ansiosa por ver a Jake, estaba que daba saltitos como Alice, en parte la entendía yo también estaba ansiosa por ver a Jake pero ella estaba mil veces peor que yo.

A Edward esto le parecía de lo más divertido, ver mi cara de frustración por el comportamiento de Carlie, cuando lo veía burlándose de mí bajaba mi escudo -después de tantos años ya tenía la facilidad de hacerlo- y le gritaba en su cabeza "Si no haces algo Edward Anthony Cullen te juro que me uniré al celibato" y al escuchar eso su cara palidecía y hacia un intento por tranquilizarla, iba con ella y le decía que se calmara un poco porque a mí me sacaba de mis casillas… y ella se tranquilizaba , un poco SOLO un poco.

Alice estaba loca por llegar a Forks… se moría por regresar a donde empezaron nuestras "vidas" –según ella- y estaba planeando con Esme como iban a remodelar la casa y no sé qué tantas cosas más, Rosalie estaba más que feliz porque al fin veía a Carlie contenta y no con una sonrisa falsa como ya era común y aunque parezca rara ella también extrañaba Forks. Carlisle y Esme solo nos observaban como siempre hacían y también estaban irradiando felicidad al ver que sus hijos dejaban de ser esos fantasmas que éramos antes.

Estábamos sentados en nuestros lugares y en ese momento se escuchó "Pasajeros del vuelo 143HB con destino a Seattle, favor de abordar por la entrada…"

Alice se levantó dando saltitos jalando con ella a Jasper y a Carlie, Carlisle dejo de hablar por teléfono y se dirigió a la entrada con Esme, si escuche bien estaba hablando con un tal Mark el que se iba a encargar de llevarnos nuestros respectivos carros al aeropuerto de Seattle, de ahí cada quien conduciría en sus carros hasta Port Angeles y después a Forks, para al fin llegar donde nuestras vidas volverían a ser las mismas que antes.

.

.

.

**-Este es un pequeño "regalo" para mis lectoras, espero que les haya gustado. Al fin de cuentas no les hace mal salirse un poco de la locura que trae de cabeza a la manada.**

**Espero sus comentarios y criticas constructivas.**


	5. Chapter 4, La llegada

**-Los personajes le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es sacada de una gran imaginación-**

**-Muchas gracias por los Reviews!-**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**La llegada**

Jacob POV

Escuche a lo lejos como me llamaban y abrí los ojos desubicado, al parecer ya había dormido lo suficiente porque me sentía descansado y mucho mejor que antes.

_Jacob Despierta! _ voltee hacia donde venia el sonido de la voz y vi la cara de Seth a pocos centímetros de la mía

_Que rayos quieres Seth?_Dije con sueño todavía_ aléjate pedazo de tonto, no soy Blanca Nieves para que me despiertes con un beso

_Jajajajaja veo que te despiertas con buen humor, eso es muy bueno ya que en pocas horas llegan los Cullen y no querrás parecer un ogro enojado_ apenas y logro decir aguantándose la risa_ Por cierto Leah ya llego y te está esperando afuera, así que levanta ese trasero tuyo y ve con ella porque me dijo que si no lo hacías ella venia y te sacaba a patadas, así que tu eliges _ Lo mejor seria salir por voluntad propia, Leah nunca bromea con eso de golpearme… es tan cariñosa

_Ok Seth ya salgo a ver a tu fastidiosa hermana y a todo esto, sabes que hora es?_

_Mmm para ser exactos son las 8:47am solo faltan como unas 2 horas para que lleguen los Cullen _ vi como se iba a sentar a un banco que estaba enfrente de la cama_ si que te hacia falta un buen descanso hermano, digo te vez mejor que antes ya no pareces un perro callejero

_Que chistoso Seth, ahora largo, ve a hacer algo productivo_

_Uhh se esta yendo el buen humor, es hora de irme y que quede claro que fue por mi propia voluntad_ se levanto y salió por la puerta

Me levante directo al baño para echarme agua en la cara despejandome, no tenía nada de hambre así que simplemente decidí salir a ver a Leah

_Jake, cuanto tiempo!_ en ese momento sentí el peso de Leah encima de mí, en verdad que extrañaba a Leah, a pesar de ser gruñona y todo la quería como una hermana, la abrace reconfortándola hasta que sentí como se separaba de mi.

_Ya te extrañaba Leah_ le alborote el cabello que lo tenia corto, como siempre

_Jacob es cierto que te veías peor antes de tu "descanso"?_ me pregunto agarrándome la mano para que dejara de despeinarla

_Mmmm se podría decir que si Leah pero no tenia tiempo de nada, entre cuidar a Billy y la manada apenas y podía descansar y mas con lo del chupasangres nuevo_

_Si ya me conto Seth, si hubiera estado yo aquí les aseguro que no hubiera pasado eso_ me contesto con voz altanera

_Si lo que digas Leah_ la abrace por los hombros y empecé a caminar en dirección al bosque_ Y como estas?

_Que te puedo decir Jake, me siento horrible_ suspiro_ sigo sin encontrarlo y eso me tiene frustrada

_Ya te hemos dicho que eso no se busca pero tu no entiendes_ la regañe

_Lo se Jake, y ya me rendí_ se paro enfrente de mi_ te voy a hacer caso, ya no voy a buscarlo y si llega va a ser por voluntad propia… o por obra del destino

_Después de tanto tiempo te decides a hacerme caso?_ cruce mis brazos en mi pecho_ quien te entiende Leah

_Lo se, pero cambiemos de tema_ se volvió a acercar a mi y pase mis brazos por sus hombros, seguimos avanzando_ Te voy a tener que arreglar para que recibas a Ness, no creo que le guste verte todo fachoso

_No voy a dejar que pongas tus manos encima mio!_ lo mire frustrado_ quien sabe que tortura planees aplicarme

_Cállate pedazo de imbécil, solo te voy a cortar el cabello_ me agarro de la mano jalándome hacia su casa al otro lado del bosque

_Pero…_ no me dejo continuar y siguió jalándome

_Vamos mientras mas rápido, menos será tu tortura_ y me deje llevar.

* * *

Bella POV

Al fin salimos del avión y como era de esperar estaba nublado, en Isla Esme siempre estábamos brillando, parecíamos bolas de disco andantes como siempre nos llamaba Jake. Ya eran las 9:23am y todavía nos faltaba 1 hora a la velocidad que manejábamos para llegar a Forks (digo manejamos porque yo también había adoptado esa manía de manejar como loca, se sentía tan liberador… casi como si estuvieras corriendo por el bosque). Salimos del aeropuerto y enfrente a nosotros estaban nuestros carros, el Mercedes de Carlisle, el Porch de Alice, el BMW de Rosalie, el Jeap de Emmet, el Aston Martin de Edward y el Ferrari F430 mío -mi carro del después-, habíamos decidido cambiarlos ya que en Forks todos conocían nuestros antiguos carros y si queríamos pasar desapercibidos teníamos que deshacernos de los antiguos, claro eso no había impedido comprar otros igual o mas lujosos. Cada quien iba a conducir su auto debido a las mil maletas que teníamos y no exagero, Alice había decidido traer todo y yo le insistí más de una vez de que ella compraría nueva ropa en el momento de llegar (cualquier pretexto le servía a Alice para comprar) pero me dijo que yo no sabía de esas cosas que ella se encargaría, así que ya no saque el tema porque con Alice era imposible. Vi como todos se dirigían a sus carros ya con las maletas en los carritos del aeropuerto. Me separe de Edward para dirigirme a mi carro y Carlie se fue con el como medida de precaución.

Ya todos preparados emprendimos el viaje hacia Forks.

* * *

Jacob POV

_Listo!_ grito Leah desde mi espalda casi dejándome sordo

_Mmmm supongo que gracias Leah_ después de casi una hora de pleito me cortó el cabello, según ella estaba muy descuidado

_Es lo menos que podía hacer por el Alfa no?_

_Supongo, bueno Leah todavía me tengo que bañar y cambiar para verme presentable así que…_Rayos ni siquiera me dejo terminar

_Metete de una vez al baño, cuando salgas te pones la ropa que deje afuera y después esperamos a los Cullen con la manada.

_Si señor_ me levante de la silla e hice una señal como los soldados para después meterme al baño.

Después de darme una ducha salí y en la cama había unos Jeans hasta la rodilla (no había playera como era de esperarse N/A: Se que se lo están imaginando! *-*), me los puse y salí en busca de la manada.

_Dios estoy viendo bien?, dime Embry que mis ojos no están viendo a un Jacob sacado de una revista GQ_ Quil estaba enfrente de mi y se estaba como enjuagando los ojos, en verdad estos hacen cualquier cosa para fastidiarme

_No Quil yo también veo lo mismo y no parece de ESA revista, parece de esos modelos de Playboy, claro solo que con ropa_ algún día de estos me cobrare todas, toda la manada estaba reunida ya y me veían con cara de "los descansos hacen milagros" y claro algunos muriéndose se la risa.

_Ya cállense par de babosos, y Embry dime por favor que tu no ves revistas playboy de HOMBRES_ remarque hombres, para molestarlo.

_No seas tonto Jake las veo en la mente de Leah y en la de Jennifer, ellas se la pasa viendo esas locas revistas_ vi como Leah le daba un buen golpe en la cabeza de Embry y Jennifer se ponía roja como un tomate

_Ya tranquilos, alguna noticia del chupasangre?_

_No Jake todo a estado tranquilo, tenemos la cuartada cubierta hasta la llegada de los Cullen_ Seth era el encargado de dar los informes ya que Leah no estaba en su lugar, hasta hoy

_Ok, en cuanto lleguen tenemos que informarles la situación y ver que haremos mientras los que no han tomado su descanso, vallan y los que ya lo tomaron, quédense en guardia_ ordené_ los vamos a necesitar a todos para cuando acabe el plazo que nos dio el chupasangres

Vi como algunos se iban a sus casas para tomar su descanso y como otros se iban a tomar sus posiciones, siguiendo en guardia

_Jake hablo Rachel y dijo que tu papa estaba cada vez mejor y que no tardaban y lo daban de alta, también dijo que no te preocupes ella lo cuidaría una semana mas y que tu te quedes aquí y que en cuanto puedas que vallas con Nessie a verlo_ me informo Leah

_Ok Leah, gracias_ me dirigí hacia la entrada de los Cullen y me senté en los escalones, vi como Leah me siguió y se sentó a mi lado

_Y piensas regalarle algo a Nessie?_ con el paso del tiempo el rencor que tenia Leah por los Cullen fue desapareciendo y ella había aprendido a llevarse bien con ellos, cosa que me hacia muy feliz

-Si le voy a dar algo, como ya tiene un anillo de los Cullen y el brazalete de compromiso que le regale la primera navidad que pase con ella me pareció bien darle un collar con el escudo de la manada _ (N/A: "En la muñeca llevaba la versión Quileute, intrincadamente trenzada, de un anillo de compromiso. Edward había apretado los dientes al verlo…"- Bella, sobre el brazalete que Jacob le da a Renesmee. Amanecer, Capítulo 34.)

_No eres tan tonto como pensaba Jacob_ Leah se veía contenta y me sentía bien ya que por lo menos se olvidaba un rato de su imprimación fallida

_Que amable eres Leah_ le conteste con tono ofendido

_Sabes que bromeo, ahora muéstramelo que no tengo todo tu tiempo_

Saque el collar que tenia en la bolsa del short con mucho cuidado y se lo enseñe a Leah

_Es muy bonito Jake_ lo tenia agarrado como si fuera algo sumamente frágil

_Gracias Leah, era de mi madre Sarah, mi papa se lo había regalado cuando todavía estaba en su manada y pues con su muerte mi papa decidió dármelo a mí para que se lo dé a la mujer indicada_ el recuerdo de ese día todavía es muy claro

Flash Back

Estaba sentado en la orilla de la playa, viendo jugar a unos niños. Yo tenía 9 años y hace poco había sufrido la muerte de mi madre en un accidente automovilístico, mi padre trataba de no rendirse por sus hijos.

Vi a lo lejos como mi padre se acercaba a mí con un collar colgando en la mano

_Que es eso padre?_ tenia curiosidad ya que se me hacia conocido pero no estaba seguro de donde lo había visto antes

_Hijo quiero que recibas esto y se lo des a la mujer indicada, tu sabrás quien será, te lo aseguró_ su cara era seria y pronunciaba las palabras con solemnidad

_Pero padre, esto le pertenecía a mi madre_ ya de cerca pude ver que era el collar que siempre traía mi madre colgando en el cuello

_Lo sé y por eso mismo te lo doy, quiero que tu mujer tenga algo de ella y lo sepa valorar, al igual que a ti. Porque ella será la única para ti, la única, como lo fue tu madre para mi, te lo aseguró_ todos los días veía a mi padre como trataba de seguir adelante y como ocultaba su sufrimiento

_Gracias Padre, prometo no fallarte y encontrar a la adecuada_ para tener 9 años yo era un niño que tuvo que aprender a madurar a una temprana edad y estaba orgulloso porque en ningún momento me rendí.

End Flash Back

_Jake te prometo que Nessie lo va a saber valorar_

_Gracias Leah_ me regreso el collar y lo guarde de vuelta en mi short

_Falta casi nada para que vengan Jake!_ llego corriendo Quil y Embry a donde estábamos Leah y yo

_Lo se y no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy_ después de tanto tiempo la volvería a ver, a mi Nessie y claro a mi Bella

Me levante y empecé a caminar en dirección al rio pero el grito de un Seth muy emocionado no me dejo continuar mi camino, voltee a verlo ya que estaba llegando por el mismo camino por donde habían llegado Quil y Embry

_Jake escuchas eso?_ Seth estaba súper concentrado escuchando, él tenía muy bien desarrollados los sentidos y podía escuchar a más de 4000 kilómetros.

_No alcanzo a escuchar nada Seth_ le conteste

_Suena como… Rayos Jacob, ya vienen! Son los Cullen_ me voltio a ver y se me quedo viendo fijamente casi saltando

En ese momento ya era más nítido el sonido, eran 6 carros a una velocidad increíble, algún día se estrellarían sin más. Sentía mi corazón a punto de salirse de su lugar, Nessie, Mi Nessie al fin de vuelta.

A los pocos segundos ya se podían visualizar los carros. Primero venia Edward seguido de Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Emmet y por ultimo Carlisle.

Todos se estacionaron en el Porch y vi que mi Nessie iba en el carro de Edward. Mi Nessie…

Ella estaba… hermosa.

En el momento que sus ojos se toparon con los míos sentí que todo el mundo desaparecía, la razón de mi existencia estaba ahí, a unos pocos metros de mi tan hermosa como su madre, la combinación perfecta.

En ese momento se bajo del auto y se quedo ahí, con su mirada fijamente en la mía. La hermosa mujer que había bajado del auto lucía su hermoso cabello cobrizo como el de su padre poco mas debajo de sus hombros, en él se apreciaba la herencia de su abuelo, unos rizos cobrizos. Sus ojos eran el vivo recuerdo de los de su madre, con una estatura de modelo a simple vista. En su cara se formo una sonrisa que deslumbraba hasta al más despistado y presumía unos hermosos hoyuelos en cada una de sus mejillas. Estaba vestida pulcramente, un saco azul en el que debajo se podía lograr ver una blusa blanca con rayas azules, una falda de brillos que apenas y le llegaba a las rodillas dejando al descubierto sus piernas milimétricas y en el cuello lucía una bufanda de colores.

Ella estaba hermosa nunca me cansaría de decirlo, en ese momento me impacto su olor, una combinación como la que antes tenía Bella, Fresias y Bosque y claro ese olor dulzón de vampiro que era mínimo, Perfecta.

Decidí que ya era momento de sentirla entre mis brazos, así que corrí y la abrace alzándola del suelo, ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello y enterró su cara en el. La amaba más que mi propia vida.

_Te extrañe preciosa_ le susurre en el oído una vez que la deje en el suelo pero sin romper el abrazo, no era capaz de decirle te amo ya que Edward me matarían por ir tan rápido

_Yo… yo también Jake!_ Su voz era una hermosa melodía para mis oídos, no se como pude sobrevivir sin ella tanto tiempo. Al poco tiempo note lagrimas caer por mi cuello

_Nessie no, no llores, por favor no me gusta que llores preciosa_ le suplique ya que no soportaba verla llorar, me hacia sentir terriblemente mal

_Es que estoy tan feliz Jake, no te imaginas cuanto espere para volver a verte_ en su cara se veía la sinceridad de sus palabras y en sus hermosos ojos la felicidad.

_Yo también estoy muy feliz Nessie pero deja de llorar por favor, yo también te extrañé horrores y no estoy llorando, aprende de mi_ tenía que sacarle una sonrisa a cualquier precio

_Hay Jake no has cambiado nada, te quiero_ y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, por la que yo moriría con tal de verla siempre en su cara. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo le di un en la frente, seguíamos abrazados y sentí como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, claro Edward. Rayos tengo que cuidar más mis pensamientos.

_Por favor Jacob, si no es mucha molestia_ contesto a lo que yo pensé. Por qué tenía que leer la mente precisamente?.

Me separé de Nessie y los fui a saludar, me acerque hacia donde estaba Bella abrazando a Edward de la cintura. Lucía hermosa, con una blusa negra de tirantes, unos jeans de mezclilla y unas zapatillas negras. Sus ojos de un color oro y su piel blanca como la nieve.

_Hey Bells!, cuanto tiempo enana_ separe a Edward que la tenia agarrada a la cintura como garrapata y la abrace plantándole un beso de lo mas sonoro en su mejilla, cuanto amaba molestarlo coqueteando con Bells

_Puff Jake me desacostumbre de tu apeste, es asqueroso_ se veía tan feliz igual que Nessie

_Oh si yo también te extrañe_ comente con tono dolido

_Es broma lobo! Yo también te extrañe mucho, pero tu olor no_ arrugo la nariz y se empezó a reír

_Mira enana si comparamos apestes tu terminas perdiendo así que…_ todavía tenia abrazada a Bells y Edward no se notaba muy feliz

_Ok ya entendimos su punto… apestamos y Jake deja de abrazar a Bella porque quedara impregnado tu olor en el de ella y la tendré que obligar a bañar y no creo que podamos salir pronto_ Tenía que salir de posesivo Edward y aparte de todo de pervertido! Ahora ya no tenían porque culpar a Rosalie y a Emmet por parecer unos conejos, si estaban igual o peor.

_Ok no des detalles Rabbit Cullen _me separe de Bells y empecé a saludar al resto de mi familia.

_ Hola Barbie! Cuanto tiempo, veo que no te has ahogado en una piscina, que mala suerte _

_Si yo también te extrañe Fido, veo que no te has dado un baño porque sigues apestando_ me acerque a ella y la abrace, aunque nos llevábamos así, la considero como una hermana

_Enana! Cuanto tiempo! Al parecer encogiste mas_ le dije a Alice, la abrace y le di vueltas, estaba tan ligera… como siempre

_Mira Chucho que tu parezcas un poste inmenso no es mi culpa_ me dio un golpecito en las costillas y empezó a reír

Después de un rato, ya había saludado a todos y me dirigí con Nessie

_Nessie, te quiero dar algo_ le dije al oído, se veía la sorpresa y la duda en su cara. Lo bueno es que Nessie amaba las sorpresas y obvio se dejaba consentir cuando eran regalos, todo lo opuesto a Bells.

Ella simplemente se quedo callada y empecé a sacar el collar con mucho cuidado, le agarre la mano y extendí el collar en su palma.

_Jake… es hermoso, es de la tribu_ Otra vez vi que estaba a punto de las lagrimas, al parecer salió igual de sensible que su madre.

_Quería que tengas algo que me represente como parte de la tribu, le perteneció a mi madre_ Me di cuenta que todos nos estaban viendo como la mejor película del año y al parecer Nessie también, en menos de un segundo su cara ya estaba roja como cuando Bella solía sonrojarse. Le di un beso en la frente y la abrace, ella me abrazo de igual manera.

_Supongo Ness que quieres ponértelo, así que déjame ayudarte_Dijo Edward y era mas que obvio que lo hacía para separarnos, escuche como Bella y Alice se reían y Rosalie parecía estar a punto de matar a Edward por haber interrumpido un momento así de su niña consentida.

Nessie se separo de mí y acomodo a un lado su largo cabello, Edward le puso el collar y se le quedo viendo

_Estas perfecta Ness_ En los ojos de Edward se veía el orgullo y la felicidad por tener una hija como Nessie

_Gracias Papá_ Y como era de esperarse se sonrojo y bajo la cara

_Ok mucho tiempo ya hemos perdido, necesito empezar a bajar las cosas y arreglar la casa lo antes posible para tener todo listo para…_ Alice y sus locuras de duende, pero se veía en su cara que había dejado escapar cosas que no debía decir.

_Qué decías Alice?_ pregunto Edward, Alice se quedo con su carita marca de la casa y Nessie salió a su rescate

_Que mi linda tía Alice me va a llevar a comprar ropa para usar aquí en Forks, no puedo andar de aquí por allá con esta ropa nada "adecuada" para mí en este clima, claro que no me afecta mucho pero..._ Se veía que Alice le había enseñado como convencer a la gente, usaba ese tonito que era capaz de convencer hasta al mas cabezotas, Edward solo se le quedo viendo y lo dejo pasar

_Ok, pero estoy consiente que me están ocultando algo, por que tu Ness estás pensando en un tal Taylor Lautner y tu Alice como era de esperarse estas cantando el Himno de Inglaterra en ruso_ las dos se miraron y empezaron a reír, se veía tan linda Renesmee cuando reía pero claro que no me gusto nada que ande pensando en ese tal Taylor, me puse tenso, así que mejor cambie de conversación.

_Oye Edward tengo que informarte algo, a todos los hombres de la familia_ Le tendría que contar lo que ocurría para ver qué haríamos

_Ok vamos a los acantilados_ la manada, Jasper, Emmet, Carlisle y Edward se dirigieron hacia el punto de reunión, no sin antes cada quien despedirse de su respectiva pareja, yo le di un casto beso en la mejilla y un "no tardo" a mi Nessie.

Al momento de llegar a los acantilados les conté todo con lujo de detalles y Edward lo podía ver directamente desde mi mente

_Puedo recordar eso del olor repelente, cuando nos atacaron los Neófitos, Bree a la que nos ofrecimos a "cuidar" me dijo mentalmente que tenia un amigo cuyo poder era pasar desapercibido por un tipo olor repugnante haciéndose invisible a simple vista y comento que el había logrado escapar, me dijo que si algún día nos lo topábamos que le no le hiciéramos daño, fue su ultima petición_ los ojos de Edward se veían concentrados recordando tiempos nada agradables

_ Eso es una pista Edward, pero no nos tenemos que confiar, en todo caso ahora tiene un acompañante y si llega a ser ese amigo tendremos que atraparlo e interrogarlo, no podemos dejar que nada amenace a nuestra familia_ comento Carlisle

_ En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo_ afirmé

_ Ahora lo que falta es esperar a que aparezca de nuevo..._ dijo Jorge que estaba ansioso por cobrarse el ataque de la sanguijuela

_Ya a pasado un dia desde su carta, asi que lo que podemos esperar es que mañana regrese, tenemos que estar pendientes de cualquier indicio de su llegada_ ordenó Jasper_ las guardias no se pueden dejar a partir de el amanecer , Jacob tienes la tarde de hoy para dar ordenes a tu manada y avises a la de Sam, si hay que hacer un acuerdo para que ellos puedan cruzar la divisora se hará. Debemos de tener todo el territorio cubierto y la casa sera el fuerte que no tienen que pasar, se tratara de capturar al nómada antes de adentraste a nuestro territorio ya que si se hacerca mucho puede captar el olor de Renesmee y no sabremos como sera su reaccion.

_No sera mejor idea que Nessie se quede en la cabaña?_ pregunto Seth

_No ya que eso nos dividiria, tendriamos que estar al cuidando de dos territorios al mismo tiempo y eso debilitaria la guardia_ en verdad que Jasper era bueno para esto, todos estaban acatando sus ordenes sin siquiera juzgarlas_ mantendremos el cuidado en un solo territorio, que será la mansión Cullen y evitaremos que entre a ese territorio

_Así se hara Jasper_ afirmé de acuerdo con su plan

Lo único que importaba en este momento era proteger a nuestra familia.

* * *

**Bueno aquí tienen la actualización! espero que les guste como quedo el capítulo y perdón si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía.**

**Quiero que quede claro que aquí nos encontramos con un Jacob imprimado, es por eso que el describe a Renesmee como si fuera la perfección en persona ya que para el, ella es perfecta y es lo único importante. Solo era eso chicas :D**

**Espero sus Reviews y gracias por leerme!**

**Actualizo dentro de una semana o antes si el capítulo se deja escribir.**

**Cx**


	6. Chapter 5, El beso

**Los personajes le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la trama y la historia son mías.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**El beso**

Nessie POV.

No podia creer como de un momento a otro la vida cambia. Un día estas deseando estar con la persona que mas añoras en la vida, para el otro día ya estas con ella y te sientes como la persona mas feliz del mundo.

Y así era como me sentía.

Vi como se marchaban rumbo a los acantilados y me acerque a mi madre que se veía pensativa.

_¿Qué piensas? _ a lo lejos pude ver como Alice, Rose y Esme empezaban a meter las maletas a la casa a velocidad no humana

_ Nada en especial cariño, es solo que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí de nuevo _ me agarro la mano y nos dirigimos al carro _ Y ¿tú como te sientes?

_ Muy feliz mama, es increible que después de tanto tiempo estemos de regreso y toda la familia este junta _ le sonrei como hace tiempo no sonreia y vi la felicidad en su cara también

_ Es por eso que regresamos Carlie, para verte feliz _ me dio un beso en la frente y la abrace

_ Bueno ya basta de abrazos y esas cosas, bajen sus maletas que tenemos que arreglar todo antes de que regresen y nos arruinen la fiesta _ dijo Alice que estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

_ ¿Qué fiesta Alice? _ Pregunto Bella con una mueca en la cara

_ Pues la fiesta de bienvenida tonta _dijo sin mas y se alejo dando saltitos

_ Bueno es mejor que nos apuremos si no quieres que regrese de mal humor _ le dije a Bella y asintio, todos sabiamos que no era nada agradable ver a Alice enojada.

.

.

.

.

Después de arreglar en mi cuarto lo que había traido baje para ver si podía ayudar en algo.

Vi como Alice iba de un lado para otro con globos, platos llenos de comestibles, bebidas y todo tipo de cosas que se necesitan para una fiesta

_ ¿Puedo ayudar en algo Alice?_ hasta miedo de molestarla me daba, la quiero mucho y todo pero algunas veces me daba miedo el como podría reaccionar a cualquier cosa

Vi como se detuvo de forma dramatica, como _el correcaminos* _y me voltio a ver

_ Renessme en este momento deberías estar dandote un baño, ya casí acabo de arreglar todo _ puso un florero en un mueble y me voltio a ver de nuevo _ Esme y Bella me estan ayudando con la comida, ve con Rose para que te ayude a vestir y a peinarte

_ Ok Alice _ conteste de mala gana, ya que iba por las escaleras refunfuñe un "yo me se vestir sola"

_Te escuche Renessme!_ grito Alice y no puede evitar reirme

Subí de nuevo a mi cuarto para darme un baño, no iba a molestar a Rose solo por ropa así que no le iba a decir nada

Ya que termine me puse mi bata para escoger la ropa que me iba a poner, sali del baño y vi que en la cama ya habia un conjunto de ropa.

Era un pantalón negro de cuero pegado, una blusa de tirantes morada con pequeños destellos y unas zapatillas negras super altas. Si no me vestia con eso Alice me obligaria a ponermelo asi que lo mejor era hacerlo por voluntad propia.

Ya vestida con esta ropa nada adecuada para el medio día, me arregle el cabello y me puse el collar que me habia regalado Jake ya que me lo habia quitado para bañar.

Salí del cuarto y vi que todo ya estaba arreglado, desde los muebles hasta el mas minimo detalle para que todo luzca impecable.

Me dirigi a la cocina que desprendia un olor riquisimo, vi que ahí seguian Esme y Bella terminando de hacer la comida.

_Huele riquisimo!_ me acerque a un plato que parecia contener ser una especie de fideos con queso

_No metas mano Carlie! _ me regaño Bella y puse un puchero

_Espera a que todos lleguen cariño_ me dijo Esme con uuna sonrisa cariñosa en la cara

_Ok abue_ hasta ese momento no habia visto que traian otras ropas.

Bella tenia puesto una falda de mezclilla muy pegada, una playera blanca escotada y unos converse de mezclilla y Esme un vestido holgado café que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas_ gladiadoras*_ del mismo color.

_¿Por qué tu si puedes usar converse?_ le pregunte a Bella y se me quedo viendo de pies a cabeza para después reirse porque yo usaba tacones altos

_Porque hice un trato con Alice_ me contesto todavia riendo y salio de la cocina

_Tranquila cariño, ya haremos algo_ me dijo Esme reconfortandome y a cambio me sirvio un plato de pasta

_Gracias!_ casi grite… tenía mucha hambre!

Depués de un rato de estar esperando a que lleguen los demas escuche como abrian la puerta y sali corriendo a recibirlos, venian algunos miembros de la manada y los Cullen

_Guau Nessie ¿por qué te cambiaste?_ pregunto Jake y Edward lo volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos, al instante me sonroje

_p-porque Alice…_ intente contestar pero en eso llego Alice con un vestido pegado de colores hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos altos celestes

_Porque organicé una fiesta de bienvenida! _ dijo Alice con mucho entusiasmo

_Era de esperarse_ murmuro Emmet y se fue directo a donde estaba la música y empezó a sonar _Houdini_ de Foster The People

Alice explico donde podian agarrar comida y bebidas, anunciando el inicio de la fiesta. La musica siguio sonando, en su mayoria musica electronica y se empezaron a acercar para bailar

Jake se me acerco y me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla.

_Hola preciosa, no tarde mucho ¿quieres bailar?_ asentí un poco penosa, me agarro de la mano y me llevo a la pista improvisada donde ya estaba Rose y Emmet bailando no tan decente que digamos, la manada bailando de forma ridícula y Alice con Jasper saltando como si les quemara el piso

Nos empezamos a mover al ritmo de la música y note que Jake sabía bailar mejor de lo que pensaba

_Jake donde aprendiste a bailar tan bien?_ a diferencia de Bella yo no era tan penosa (o como solía ser, un día la encontré en una situación no tan "favorable" con mi papa en SU piano, quede traumada claro pero ni cuenta se dieron que los cache)

_Pues Quil me enseño por una temporada y pues se me da bien_

_Emmet también me enseño a bailar este tipo de música_ le comente_ cambiando de tema, ¿Qué fue lo que hablaron en los acantilados?_ la duda me quemaba y no me iba a quedar con la duda

_Nada en especial Nees_

Sabía que me estaba ocultando la verdad, así que mejor le pregunte con mí poder y agarre su mano, ya que nos habíamos soltado de las manos al comenzar a bailar.

"Sé que me estas mintiendo Jake así que mejor dime la verdad, te conozco"

"Guau Ness, extrañaba tu poder"

"No me cambies de conversación dime la verdad, que yo no soy fácil de distraer"

"Ok"

En eso empecé a ver imágenes de la conversación de hace un rato, donde decían que un vampiro había entrado al territorio dejando una nota que iba a regresar para hablar con los Cullen y de como iban a dividir a la manada para proteger a la familia.

_Basta de acaparar a mi sobrina favorita_ dijo Emmet a nuestro lado

_Ok toda tuya Emm_ dijo Jacob y se me quedo viendo como preguntándome "¿estás bien?", asentí y le regale una sonrisa agradeciéndole el haberme contado.

Vi como se dirigió a la cocina y hablaba con Edward de algo que no alcance a escuchar.

Así paso toda la tarde, entre bailando con Jake, mi familia y amigos.

Después de un rato me dio hambre y jale a Jake a la cocina conmigo

_Te quería preguntar si querías... dar un paseo conmigo por el bosque_ me dijo después de comer un poco de botanas y tomar una coca bien fría

_Mmmm estaría bien Jake solo seria avisarle a Edward y Bella_

_Ok vamos_ como si le fuera tan natural me agarro la mano y nos fuimos directo a donde estaban mis padres.

_Mami, Papi quería saber si me dejan ir un rato a caminar con Jake_ "Por favor Edward, te juro que nada pasara" Lo bueno que a papa no le molestaba como lo llamaba, en cambio a Bella no le gustaba que la llame por su nombre

_Por mi esta bien Carlie, solo cuídate_ Mi mama tan linda como siempre "¿y tu papi?"

_No sé Ness, es peligroso andar por ahí…_

_ Jake va a estar conmigo y si te preocupa eso del nómada, él dijo que venia solo para hablar_ casi no me negaban muchas cosas y me molestaba cuando lo hacían

_ Ok pero no quiero que se alejen mucho Jacob, ¿me entendiste?_

_Si Edward, sabes que la voy a cuidar muy bien_ Vi como Edward asentía y Bella lo jalaba para las escaleras dejándonos ir con su consentimiento

Salimos y Jake me dio la mano dirigiéndonos hacia el rio

_ Esto es algo tan normal_ dije viendo nuestras manos unidas

_Es tan normal como respirar Ness_ me dijo y alzó el agarre para besarme la mano, no pude evitar sonrojarme

_Amo tu sonrojo Nessie_ me tense y le dije

_¿Amas!_ digo el no podría amar algo de mi, me ve como una hermana…

_Ness..._ parecía que me quería decir algo pero no se le estuviera permitido

_Puedes confiar en mi _ le dije y apreté el agarre de nuestras manos

_Lo se Ness_ me sonrió dando el tema por concluido y seguimos caminando

Me puse a pensar en que no podía pedir mas en este momento, tenia todo lo que algún vez quise y no lo cambiaria por nada.

_¿Que pasa por esa cabecita tuya?_ me pregunto después de un rato

_Nada, es solo que disfruto tener todo lo que siempre soñé y mas_ no se en que momento empezaron a caer lagrimas de mis ojos, pero Jake se dio cuenta y se inclino a borrarme mis lagrimas con besos en ambas mejillas.

_Odio verte llorar, tu nunca debes de sentirte infeliz porque no es así y mi trabajo será recordarte en todo momento lo especial que eres, ese es por qué yo estoy... - la cara de Jake paso de estado normal a totalmente pálida, sabia que algo estaba por decirme pero simplemente se quedo sin terminar la oración.

_Jake ¿que estabas por decirme?, estas muy raro_

_Que yo prometo hacerte totalmente feliz por el resto de tu vida, desde que eras bebe y te vi por primera vez supe que tu eras alguien muy especial para mi Nessie _

_Si me sigues diciendo esas cosas Jake no voy a parar de llorar_ vi su hermosa sonrisa y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz

_Es cierto_ llegamos al rio y nos sentamos en una roca a la orilla, vi que algunos miembros de la manada estaban haciendo guardia por este lado

_Cuéntame como te la pasaste en Isla Esme estos últimos años_ me pregunto Jake

_Pues que puedo decir, nada importante ni interesante, me la pasaba en la Isla estudiando con Jasper y Bella, en la playa con Alice, tocando piano con Edward, peleando con Emmet y Rose, aprendiendo a cocinar con Esme y aprendiendo de libros con Carlisle y ¿adivina que!_

_Dime, sabes que no soy bueno adivinando_ sonrió

_Si lo se pero es que... tengo una mejor amiga! Un día que fuimos a Brasil con Alice y Rosalie de compras, claro estaba muy nublado y en una tienda la conocí! Es una chava súper buena onda, linda, amable, sabe de libros, música, es mi media naranja pero en mujer. Fue a la casa y todos la conocieron, se podría decir que esta igual que Charlie en el tema de nuestra naturaleza, solo sabe lo esencial y sus papas nos tienen mucha confianza, Alice como siempre se los gano. Prometimos hablarnos y que algún día vendría, por cierto ¡no le hable! ¡Me matara! ¡Tengo que hablarle! ¿Que hago?, mi celular lo deje en casa..._ me empecé a acelerar, me ¡mataría!¡ Se lo prometí! ¡Y también a Josh! –Mi otro mejor amigo- le prometí que también le hablaría y no lo he hecho!

_ Tranquila, si tanto se quieren te entenderá que no le hablaste por la emoción y eso o si quieres vamos a la casa por tu celular..._

_No, tienes razón Jake, gracias_ ya tendría tiempo para disculpas, ahora... ¡Respira!

_ Y a todo esto ¿como se llama?_ rayos tanta la emoción que se me olvido decirle

_Se llama Christina, tiene 16 años, es muy inteligente, en verdad me gustaría mucho que la conocieras vive en Brasil pero es de Washington, su mama se quiso mudar ahí porque quería renovarse y ella es muy blanca de color pero es de familia, porque por mas que se expone al sol no queda morenita_ No dudo en que se llevaran bien.

_En cuanto sea el momento la conoceré_ me aseguro Jake

_¿Y tu Jake? ¿Has conocido a alguien?_ en verdad quería saber si había una mujer en su vida, y si ese era el caso...

_Claro que no Ness, ni tiempo eh tenido de conocer a nadie, me la pasaba en el hospital con Billy o en la reserva, aparte no estoy interesado en nadie, por ahora..._ Jake siempre tan misterioso, a que se referirá con "por ahora"?

_Bueno y a todo esto como esta Billy?_ Cuando nos fuimos de aquí él estaba todavía en buen estado, pero Billy se había puesto en verdad grave de salud después

_Pues ahorita ya esta cerca del alta y Carlisle se ofreció a darle un chequeo, así que va muy bien, te manda saludos

_Cuando lo valla a visitar le daré un fuerte abrazo y muchos besos a mi querido abuelito_

_Jajajaja cuando le diga que le dijiste abuelito se va a enfurecer y a mi me va a gruñir_

_Mientras no te muerda, con eso son feliz_

_Insinúas que ¿no te importa que me gruña?_ si Jake quería jugar…

_Pues la verdad no, yo misma te podría gruñir y lo sabes pero no me has dado motivos... Por ahora claro_ puse mi cara de arrogancia (marca Rosalie)

_Y cuales serian motivos para que me gruñeras preciosa?_ me pregunto siguiéndome el juego

_Mmmmm déjame pensar_ me le acerqué tanto que podía sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi cara

_Ness ¿que haces?_ se tenso al momento y reaccione

_Yo... Nada l-lo siento, no se p-por…_ Jake no me dejo seguir hablando porque puso un dedo en mis labios y me sonroje

_Me encanta cuando te sonrojas_ sentí como aumentaba mas mi sonrojo. Jake nunca había sido tan... tan cariñoso, bueno cuando yo estaba chica me trataba como una hermana pero ahora...

_Jake yo..._ en ese momento vi como poso sus labios en los míos con suma delicadeza como si temiera lastimarme, estaba dando mi primer beso… en ese momento reaccione y le correspondí el beso, moviendo mis labios con los suyos, eran tan suaves y sentía que me quemaban, no pude evitar levantar mis brazos hasta su cabello negro azabache y aferrarlo con mis manos que estaban un poco temblorosas, el hizo lo mismo pero con mis caderas, las aferro y empleo un poco de fuerza sin llegar a lastimarme yo por mi parte si emplee un poco de fuerza y jale su cabello, sentí a Jake jadear y tensarse queriendo romper el beso pero yo lo aferre mas a mi, continuando el beso.

_Mira que tenemos aquí_ me separe de golpe para ver de quien era esa voz y vi detrás de nosotros a un hombre de unos 20 años, rubio y de unos 2 metros de altura, a su lado había una mujer de unos 18 años, cabello negro, y alta.

De un momento a otro ella aspiro por la nariz cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos me sonrió de lado mostrando una fila de dientes blancos, hasta ese momento no me había fijado que sus ojos eras rojos como el rubí.

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta un nuevo capítulo! espero que les guste y no se les haga tan aburrido.**

**Siento mucho el retraso! Estoy viendo como se me hace mas fácil esto de actualizar.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews y Alertas! Es bueno saber que me leen!**

**_*Correcaminos: __El Coyote y el Correcaminos son los personajes de una serie estadounidense de dibujos animados para Warner Bros._**

**___*Gladiadoras: sandalias estilo "gladiador", pueden buscar fotos en Google! _**

**___:D_**

**___Espero sus reviews y alertas *v*_**


	7. Chapter 7, Llegando a un acuerdo

**Los personajes le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la trama y la historia son m****i****as.**

**CAPITULO 6**

_En el capítulo anterior:_

__Mira que tenemos aquí_ me separe de golpe para ver de quien era esa voz y vi detrás de nosotros a un hombre de unos 20 años, rubio y de unos 2 metros de altura, a su lado había una mujer de unos 18 años, cabello negro, y alta. _

_De un momento a otro ella aspiro por la nariz cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos me sonrió de lado mostrando una fila de dientes blancos, hasta ese momento no me había fijado que sus ojos eras rojos como el rubí._

Todo paso muy rápido, de un minuto a otro Jacob había entrado en fase y estaba enfrente de mi protegiéndome de los nómadas, no sabía que hacer ante la intensa mirada de la mujer de ojos rojos, así que me quede detrás de Jacob mientras el avanzaba hacia ellos de manera amenazante.

_Esto es lo que me quería evitar Shelly_ dijo el rubio alto, empezó a retroceder y levanto los brazos en señal de rendición_ Venimos para hablar con los Cullen, no dañaremos a nadie pero tu noviecita huele muy bien_ al decir esto Jacob gruño hacia él y salto hacia su mandíbula

_ ¡Detente Jacob!_ Vi como Edward corría en nuestra dirección junto con la manada y la familia_ Emmet llévate a Renesme de aquí_ gruño y Emmet se acercó a mi, me cargo y corrió en dirección a la mansión

_ ¡Emmet suéltame!_ no podía dejar a Jacob solo con esos vampiros_ ¡Déjame!

_No te voy a soltar Renesmee_ Emmet tenia su mandibula tenza tratando de calmarse.

Llegamos a la mansión y en la entrada estaba Bella junto con algunos lobos haciendo guardia

_Carlie!_ grito bella y me abrazo al momento en el que Emmet me dejo a su lado dentro de la mansión

_Bella por ni una razón se les ocurra salir hasta que regresemos_ Bella asintió y me llevo a la sala donde estaba Esme, Alice y Rosalie.

_Nessie que pasó?_ fue lo primero que me pregunto Alice

_Es-staba con Jake a la horilla del rio, p-platicando y una voz nos interrumpio_ cerré los ojos y al instante vi esa mirada grabada en mi memoria_ Era un hombre y una mujer, ella... Su mirada, sus ojos rojos_ no pude seguir diciendo nada mas y senti como Bella me abrazaba de nuevo, tratando de calmarme.

_Puedo ver cosas muy borrosas, los lobos son una gran tela que me impide ver_ Alice se veia frustrada y Rose no paraba de gruñir. Me sente en el sillón con Bella de un lado y Esme del otro.

Por mas que intentaba quitar el recuerdo de esos ojos en mi mente no podia, su mirada era tán intensa y feroz...

Y por otro lado estaba el hecho que Jake estaba con ellos y nada me aseguraba que de un momento a otro no se arrancarian las mandibulas, simplemente no soportaria ver a Jacob lastimado.

Al poco rato se escucharon pasos aproximandose a la mansión y Bella, Rose y Alice se pusieron en posición de defensa, Esme se puso a mi lado y vi como se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Edward y Carlisle discutiendo.

Me adelante un poco de la barrera que formaban impidiendome ver y al final vi a Jake entrar con el ceño fruncido.

Hice a un lado a Rose y Bella corriendo en dirección donde se encontraba Jake y lo abracé del cuello.

Al instante sentí su calor abrazador y sus brazos en mí cintura.

_Jake_ suspiré_ Estás bien?_ mi vista estaba directa en sus ojos y vi como me sonrio de manera reconfortante.

_Ujh Ujh_ escuché como alguien carraspeaba y voltee a ver a Edward que estaba con el ceño fruncido en nuestra dirección con Bella a su lado sonriendo.

Al instante me sonroje ya que no les habia prestado atención a ellos, me separe de Jake pero el no me solto la mano.

_Ehh Como estan?_ pregunte en general y vi como Carlisle trataba de ocultar una sonrisa... Al igual que todos, menos Edward

_Tu y yo tenemos una charla pendiente señorita, Jacob no se salvo..._ Edward se veia tenso y eso no era buena señal

_Estamos bien Nessie, definitivamente estuvieron en el lugar y en el momento menos indicado_ Dijo Carlisle tranquilo

_Y ni que decir de lo que estaban haciendo_ soltó Emmet con mirada picara y Rosalie le dio un zape en la cabeza_ Hey! Es la verdad_ contesto Emm sobándose la cabeza

_Y quienes eran?_ pregunto Alice

_Los nomadas... En cierto modo ellos buscan ayuda, solo eso_ dijo Carlisle

_Pero que poderes se carga el rubio_ solto Emmet con una mueca en la cara y fruncí el ceño

_Cual es el poder de el?_ inquirio Bella curiosa

_Tiene la capacidad de mimetizarse por el olor, provocandote tal repulsión que te es imposible captarlo_ Explicó Edward_ Jasper esta con ellos dandoles los detalles del acuerdo, si quieres ve con el Alice

Ella asintio y salio de la mansión con Rose y Emm detras de ella.

_Que acuerdo?_ le pregunte a Jacob ya que los demas se habian alejado al comedor para terminar de discutir el asunto, no queria ir porque la mirada de Edward era de "Hiciste algo muy malo, no sabes que tanto"

Me sentó en el sillón a su lado con las manos todavia entrelazadas

_Ellos solo buscan una nueva forma de vida, estan hartos de matar gente y llegaron a escuchar de los Cullen, el famoso clan vegetariano_ me apretó la mano_ Creo que el Clan Irlandés fueron los que dieron nuestra ubicación ya que Maggie tiene el poder de detectar si lo que dicen es verdad y como no vio nada malo en sus intenciones…_

_ Y el acuerdo?_

_Jasper y Carlisle se encargaran de su "educación" con la condición de mantenerse alejados de ti y de la gente de Forks, se alojaran por el momento en el bosque, conforme vaya avanzando sus clases ellos empezaran a vivir en la mansion y al llegar el momento, si logran volverse Vegetarianos se llevara a votación, que consistira en que cada uno de su opinión basandose en su comportamiento, si seran parte del Clan Cullen_ termino viendome directamente a los ojos, yo estaba mas que sorprendida

_No lo puedo creer_ el simple hecho de imaginarme nuevos integrantes en la familia se me hacia un poco raro, mientras la chica de ojos rojos no intente saltar a mi yugular todos los dias eso seria perfecto.

_A mi simplemente no me agrada la idea_ comentó distraido_ pero Carlisle dijo que nadie se merecia no tener la oportunidad de cambiar y retractarse por sus anteriores actos y también Edward en cierta parte se ve obligado a ayudarlos_

_Por qué dices eso?_ ok alguién que me quiera explicar?

_ Sera mejor que el te lo explique Ness_ asentí y me levanté del sillón soltandome de su mano.

Entre al comedor en donde se encontraba Carlisle, Esme, Edward y Bella discutiendo los detalles

_H-Hola, espero no interrumpir pero honestamente no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando_

_Cariño, ven sientate y te explicara Carlisle_ me contesto Esme y Carlisle asitió

Me sente a su lado con la mirada fija en Carlisle y el asintió en mi dirección.

_Renesmme, Jacob nos informo cuando llegamos que un vampiro venida rondando el territorio desde varios dias antes, mas sin embargo no los habian podido retener para sacarles algo de información, ellos eran muy cautelosos hasta cierto día que dejaron una nota avisando que querian charlar con nosotros y que en un par de dias se presentarian esperando no tener que "lastimar" a nadie ya que en la nota remarcaban que ese no era su fin_

_Sin embargo, no estabamos del todo seguros que esperar_ agregó Edward_ Es por eso que las guardias eran tan rigurosas, para protegerte, porque teniamos dudas de la identidad de estos nomadas... Claro de nada sirvio porque Jacob al primer momento te entrego a ellos_ gruño enfadado

_Edward!_ lo reprendieron Esme y Bella al mismo tiempo, el solo pudo fruncir el ceño y hacer una mueca

_Eso no es del todo cierto, las guardias estaban pero al parecer no se tuvo suerte_ dijo Carlisle con una media sonrisa mirandome

Me sonroje apenada por mi notable mala suerte

_Al interrogarlos ellos aseguraron no tener malas intenciones refutando el pedir ayuda desesperadamente a cambiar de "Estilo de vida" y el joven, Fred resulto ser un viejo conocido de Edward por así decirlo_

_Esa fue la parte que no entiendo_ aclare

_Hace unos años nos enfrentamos con un ataque de Neófitos, que eran comandados por una vampiresa que guardaba rencor para conmigo por haber matado a su pareja ya que intento matar a tu madre_ abrí los ojos como platos ya que Edward parecia no estar bromeando

_Después de la batalla, una neófita nos proporciono información a travez de sus pensamientos, los cuales nos afirmaban que los Vulturi habian dado su consentimiento para que esa batalla se diera con la finalidad de no solo matar a Bella, si no a todo el Clan; Antes de que la mataran, a cambio me pidio que si tenia la oportunidad de encontrarme con su amigo Fred lo apoyara a entender mas de esta vida como vampiro_

_Y el nomada es Fred..._ confirme

_Así es, y nunca rompo una promesa_ Termino Edward

_Es por eso que le daremos una oportunidad, ayudandolo con su auto control y a aprender a cazar animales_ Carlisle parecia muy seguro de todo esto y Esme lo apoyaba totalmente con una sonrisa en la cara

_Es muy considerado de su parte, cualquier cosa en que los pueda ayudar no duden en decirme_

_Oh no señorita tu estaras lo mas alejada posible de ellos_ contesto Bella en plan Mamá Oso

_Pero..._

_Sin peros Rennesme_ Me corto Bella y no pude decir nada más porque si yo era testaruda ella lo era más.

_Ahora sí, es tiempo de hablar de otros temas jovencita…_ Sentencio Edward.

¡Oh rayos!

_¡No me maten! Sé que he desaparecido por bastante tiempo y simplemente no tengo justificantes para no haber actualizado… pero aquí lo tienen. Lo que me hizo actualizar fue ver que a pesar de mi desaparición se ha seguido leyendo mi historia (aunque no dejen Reviews) y eso me dio ánimos a actualizar… el saber que hay alguien del otro lado que me lee es simplemente una gran inspiración._

_Saluditos y les agradecería infinitamente dejar sus Reviews._

_Seeya!_


	8. Chapter 8, ¡No pasó nada!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es sacada de una gran imaginación.

Capítulo 7

_En el capítulo anterior:_

__Pero...__

__Sin peros Rennesme_ Me corto Bella y no pude decir nada más porque si yo era testaruda ella lo era más._

__Ahora sí, es tiempo de hablar de otros temas jovencita…_ Sentencio Edward._

_¡Oh rayos!_

* * *

_Pero papa no pasó nada!_ dije molesta

_¿Como que no pasó nada?_ estaba que echaba humo por los ojos_ si con nada te refieres a que mi bebe a dado su primer beso..._

_Edward la estas avergonzando_lo corto Bella_ Es algo normal para su edad ya es grande y..._

_Pues si se beso con Jacob y no se avergonzó puede aguantar esto_ suspiro_ así que Nessie... ¿Que tienes que decir al respecto?

_Papa, fue algo que paso y que fuera con Jacob eso lo hace mas especial_ sentí como me ruborizaba_ no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar por todo lo que paso, pero en cuanto lo aclaremos, te podre decir lo que siento_

_Espero que así sea_ solté el aire que estaba reteniendo y le di mi mejor sonrisa para tranquilizarlo

_Y tu Jacob ya estas advertido_

_Si Edward, tranquilo_ compartieron una mirada que no supe interpretar y fije la mirada en Jake tratando de adivinar de que iba eso

_Ok ya estuvo bueno tu papel de papa celoso, vamos tenemos cosas que hacer_ Dijo Bella y se levanto llevándose de la mano a Edward_ Es mejor que duermas cariño, te amo_ me dio un beso en la frente al igual que Edward

_Los amo_ les sonreí y salieron del comedor

_No te enojes con Edward, es solo que no sabe como afrontar el hecho que su bebe esta creciendo_ me dijo Jake con una sonrisa cómplice

_Lo se_ suspire

_Bueno, ya es hora de dormir y supongo que estas muy cansada así que me voy, también tengo asuntos que hacer con la manada_ se levanto y me ayudo.

Me acerque a el para abrazarlo, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el rodeo mi cintura con los suyos. Al instante sentí su piel arder en mi contra.

_Te extrañe tanto durante todo este tiempo_ susurre en su oído

_Yo también Rennesme, no sabes cuánto_ me estremecí al sentir su aliento en mi cuello y me separe para besarlo.

Esta vez sus labios me recibieron sin ni una duda, de manera dulce y lenta, disfrutando de este momento que quedaría recordado por siempre.

Empece a jugar con el cabello de su nuca y me separe para calmar un poco mi respiración.

_Jake_ suspire sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas.

_Es mejor que me vaya_ apretó mi cintura con cariño y me dio un beso en la frente_ mañana paso temprano y podemos ir a donde tu quieras para platicar y aclarar tus dudas

_Me parece perfecto, nos vemos mañana y cuídate por favor_ ahora menos que nunca estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

_Lo mismo digo_ me sonrió y salio por la puerta

Suspire

De una cosa estaba segura

Sentía algo por Jacob Black y no sabia si era solo atracción, cariño... O amor.

* * *

Chicas!

Capítulo corto pero rápida actualización (?)

Bueno, quiero agradecer a Nicolle que en el capítulo anterior me dejo un review que me hizo reflexionar, así que quisiera aclarar unos puntos.

1. Nessie llama por sus nombres a Edward y Bella en sus pensamientos y cuando no se dirige a ellos directamente, debido a que Bella así es y al fin de cuentas Ness es su hija, por consecuente ese detalle me pareció que define mucho a bella (el no llamar de "papa y mama" a Charlie y Renne, solo cuando habla directamente con ellos) es por eso que Nessie tiene ese mal habito heredado y aprendido de Bella, pero a Bella no le gusta debido a que ella no quiere que su hija cometa las mismas "faltas" que ella.

2. A Edward no le molesta que lo llame por su nombre debido a que ya esta tan acostumbrado a escuchar de la mente de Nessie como lo llama por su nombre y no papa, que ya simplemente pasa desapercibido para el.

Nicolle me comento que le gustaría que Nessie los llame por "papa" y "mama" ya que así es como ven a la Rennesme de Amanecer, es por eso que procurare introducir mas eso, pero sin dejar de lado mi criterio inicial (para que vean que sus opiniones son apreciadas:)

Sin mas, estoy muy agradecida y espero que me expresen sus opiniones, lo que les gustaría leer en otros capítulos (algo que siempre han querido presenciar entre Jake y Ness), dudas...

Estamos para complacer (Lo siento mi lado _Greysessed_ salió a flote *O*)

Para el próximo capítulo se vienen las fuertes declaraciones: O así que estén al pendiente.

Con relación de las actualizaciones... No tengo fecha ni días fijos, la inspiración llega de golpe y solo me queda ponerme a escribir en el BB, para después editarlo en la Mac. También debido al colegio no me da mucha oportunidad de actualizar rápido... Pero actualización habrá.

_Laters babys! _

Dejar sus Reviews es tan bueno como Christian Grey diciéndote que solo contigo a querido más.


	9. Chapter 9 Tomándolo lento

**Los personajes le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la trama y la historia son mías.**

**CAPITULO 8**

**Tomarlo con calma**

_Corazón_ sentí unos brazos que me sacudían insistentemente pero sin llegar a ser bruscos _ Es hora de despertarse_

_5 minutos más_ me queje y me acomode para estar más cómoda.

_No hija, ya es hora_ Y de un momento a otro las sabanas que me cobijaban desaparecieron_ tenemos que arreglarnos para ir con el abuelito Charlie_

_Pero…_ Gruñí_ Ok mami_ conteste sin muchas ganas y me levante de mala gana. Me quede sentada unos minutos para despabilarme un poco y Bella estaba tranquilamente sentada la esquina de la cama con una sonrisa en la cara observando como trataba de regresar de mi letargo.

_Espero que hayas dormido bien pequeña, hoy tenemos un largo día por delante_ comentó y yo solo pude asentir ya que en ese momento mi cerebro seguía sin procesar nada más que eso.

Pero conforme pasaban los minutos y yo seguía sentada en la cama media grogui, las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido ayer fueron pasando como diapositivas a gran velocidad, dejándome así más atontada. ¡Espera! Me había besado con Jake… y poco a poco la sonrisa boba en mi cara no tardó en aparecer.

_ ¿Mami cómo fue tu primer beso?_ Pregunté sin pensar en cómo sería la reacción de mi mama al hacerle semejante pregunta. Y me sorprendió que no pareciera sorprendida, parecía más bien como si ya se lo esperara y solo pudo sonreírme.

_Tenía 17 años cariño y mi primer beso fue con tu padre_ respondió con orgullo y mirada ilusionada.

_ ¡Guau! ¿Y cómo fue mamá?_ pensar que mi mamá solo se había besado con un hombre y este fuera su primero y último era algo muy bonito.

_Ese día, después de un tiempo de conocernos tu papa me convenció de ir a un lugar muy especial para él, ya que en un principio él se había ofrecido a llevarme a otro destino en su carro, con el pretexto de que el mío no aguantaría el viaje. Pero hubo un pequeño cambio de planes y terminamos yendo en mi camioneta a un prado a las afueras, que para él siempre ha sido su lugar favorito y lo quería compartir conmigo. Llegamos y después tuvimos que seguir a pie ya que no había un sendero para el auto, cosa que a mí no me gusto para nada porque eso significaba unas buenas caídas durante el camino. Llegamos sin muchos accidentes ya que tu padre se encargaba de agarrarme antes de estrellarme con el suelo, pero no por eso no tardamos más de lo que se preveía para llegar al prado. Ya ahí las horas se pasaron platicando de muchas cosas y de regreso como a tu papá no le era muy divertido caminar a mi velocidad de humana, me propuso una forma de viaje más eficaz, por lo que yo acepte debido a que eso iba implicar menos caídas vergonzosas. Pero él me dijo que tenía que subirme a su espalda y agarrarme fuerte, lo que se me hizo un poco raro, pero al final de cuentas lo hice y luego solo pude sentir el aire golpeando mí cara y todo a mí alrededor pasar a una velocidad impresionante. Al llegar donde se encontraba el carro yo simplemente estaba en shock y cuando me dijo que podía soltarme yo simplemente deshice el amarre de mis extremidades en su cuerpo y caí sin más al suelo_ las carcajadas por parte de las dos no se hicieron esperar_ Tu padre como buen caballero me ayudo a levantarme y después de hacer burla de mi inevitable torpeza y su capacidad para dejarme sin aliento me beso _ si mi madre pudiera sonrojarse estoy segura que en este momento estaría sonrojada.

_ ¡Esa es una historia muy linda mami!_ Casi grite emocionada por la experiencia que al ser contada causaba la ilusión de que todas éramos merecedoras de ese primer beso de cuento de hadas.

_Si hija, fue un muy buen primer beso_ me sonrió_ Pero ahora es turno de contarle a tu madre lo que paso ayer _ comento de manera emocionada y curiosa… y fue en ese momento donde empecé a ruborizarme.

_Esto… Bueno pues qué más puedo decir, estábamos los dos platicando en la orilla del río y yo le estaba contando todo lo que había hecho durante estos años en la Isla Esme, después estábamos bromeando de algo y no sé qué me paso que simplemente me acerque mucho a sus labios y él se tensó… ¡Se tensó mamá!_ alce la voz casi hasta el límite de un grito histérico

_Hija lo tomaste por sorpresa, ¿Qué esperabas de él? ¿Qué hiciera como si eso fuera lo más normal entre ustedes?_

_No… pero me dio mucha vergüenza y yo solo podía pedirle perdón, pero él al momento dijo algo así como "me encanta tu sonrojo" y me beso_ alce la vista, no sé en qué momento la había agachado, y Bella estaba apretando una de mis tantas almohadas entre sus manos.

_ ¡Mamá! _ me queje avergonzada.

_Lo siento hija, es solo que estoy muy feliz por ti_ hizo ademanes de limpiarse unas lágrimas imaginarias.

_Aunque claro, lo que paso después no fue nada agradable_ Cerré los ojos_ El simple hecho de imaginarme perder a Jake después de haber compartido algo tan especial con él es muy doloroso_ sentí como los brazos de Bella me rodeaban en un abrazo de consuelo.

_Tranquila hija_ beso mi sien_ no pasó nada_

_Gracias mami_ suspiré_ a pesar de todo fue un muy buen beso_

_Vaya que si bebé, uno muy bueno_

Nos quedamos así por un rato, abrazadas, reconfortándonos y disfrutando del momento.

_Y a todo esto, ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú por el hija?_

_Lo quiero mucho mami, y sí, me atrae como algo más que un amigo, cuando lo veo es como si todo mi centro fuera él y nada más existiera a mi alrededor… ahora que lo tengo de vuelta conmigo me dan unas ganas terribles de no separarme de el para estar segura de que nada le pasara _ le confesé

_Lamento decirte esto hija… pero estas cayendo en las redes del amor y claro en los encantos de Jacob Black_ me sonrió divertida

Me reí de su broma y por mi loca cabeza se cruzaron imágenes de Jake y yo juntos como una pareja…

_ ¿Qué crees que sienta él mami?_ pregunte insegura

_Hija, yo sé que tú piensas que por el hecho de que Jake haya crecido como un hermano para ti, él no puede sentir más que el amor fraternal hacia ti, pero piensa que él fue quién inicio el beso_ Alzó sus cejas de forma sugestiva_ De todos modos tienen que hablar y aclarar sus sentimientos_

_Muchas gracias mami_ le di un beso ruidoso en la mejilla_ No sé qué haría sin ti_

_De nada hija, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para todo y que apoyo tus decisiones_ dudo_ aunque tu padre se enfade un poco_ se rio

_ ¡Lo sé!_ sonreí_ pero tiene que entender que ya no soy más una bebé_

_Dale tiempo hija, ten en cuenta que para él es muy difícil no poder disfrutar a gusto de tu niñez debido a tu crecimiento acelerado _ me guio un ojo y me besó en la frente levantándose de la cama_ basta de pláticas serias, arréglate que es hora de irnos_

Asentí con una sonrisa en la cara y observe como mi consejera favorita salía de mí recamara.

Estaba buscando la ropa que me iba a poner después de bañarme cuando recordé que no le había llamado a Christina ni a Josh, corrí a mi cama en busca de mi celular y marqué el número de Christina.

Sonó una vez

...

Dos veces

...

Tres veces

...

_ ¡Hola amiga desconsiderada! Hace más de 12 horas que no sé nada de ti y tu hasta ahorita te dignas de llamarme. ¿Sabes que me desvele esperando tu llamada? Porque tenía la esperanza de que me llamaras y ¿Qué consigo? ¡Unas manchas negras de mapache en los ojos! Y lo peor es que el maquillaje no las podrá cubrir del todo, ¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¡Yo no luzco tan hermosa como tú todo el tiempo!_ Y sí, esta es a la amiga que amo con locura. La reina del drama Christina.

_Christina no me vengas con tus reclamos de drama queen, que las dos sabemos que tú no te habías dormido porque estabas leyendo, no porque estuvieras esperando mi llamada… y con respecto a las ojeras, sabes muy bien que eres igual que hermosa que yo, es solo que te gusta que te lo diga casi siempre_

_ Ok sí, tienes razón… ¡Rayos! Me conoces mejor que nadie_ escuche de fondo como atacaban una bolsa de papas fritas_ ¡Cuéntame! ¿Cómo ha ido todo por ahí?

_¡Excelente!_ y empecé a contarle… desde que salí del aeropuerto de Brasil, la fiesta –Claro menos el "accidente" con los nómadas- y dejando de ultimo mi beso con Jake.

_En verdad te la estás pasando en grande en Forks, se ve que Jake es un gran chico_

_Si Christi es muy lindo y hay otra cosa..._ me estaba preparado para los gritos que escucharía del otro lado, así que me armé de valor.

_ ¡Dime Ness! ¡Sé que algo me ocultas! Dime…_

_ ¡Di mi primer beso!_ le solté de golpe y al otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba ni un respiro y eso que también tengo los sentidos desarrollados.

_ ¡Respira Christina!_ le recordé

_ ¡OH POR DIOS! Mi niña ya dio su primer beso… espera, ¿con quien fue?_

_Con…_ dudé_ Jake_

_¡Que romántico! Se reencontraron y no soporto las ganas de besarte_ suspiró soñadoramente

_Fue algo que no esperaba y se sintió tan bien, estábamos platicando en la orilla del río que está en la parte de atrás de la mansión y me sonroje por algo que yo comenté y él me dijo algo así como "amo tu sonrojo" y me besó _

_ ¿Y qué pasó después? _ ¡Rayos! el "después" es algo que estaba censurado para ella así que…

_ ¡No lo recuerdo!_ Ok soy pésima mintiendo_ estaba tan emocionada que no lo tengo muy claro, solo sé que fue perfecto y aquí estoy contándotelo_

_ ¡Estoy tan abrumada! Muchas emociones_ suspiró_ estoy tan feliz por ti amiga, quisiera estar contigo para compartir este momento, te extraño mucho y Josh igual te extraña_

_Me harás llorar, ¡yo también los extraño mucho! Ahora mismo le voy a hablar a Josh para saludarlo, recuerda que te quiero mucho y debemos de aprender a sobrellevar la lejanía _

_Yo también te quiero Nessi_ sollozó _ nos mantendremos en contacto y le diré a Alice que te ayude a usar _Skype _para que así nos veamos seguido_

_Claro… intentare no gruñirle mucho cuando me esté enseñando_ me reí_ ya viene siendo hora de que aprenda a usar más las redes sociales_

_Jajajaja te quiero pequeño monstruo y cualquier cosa me mandas correo, no olvides llamarle a Josh que se muere por hablar contigo_

_Ok Chris, ¡nos vemos! Te quiero mucho_ le mandé besitos por el teléfono.

_Yo también, mucho_ y recibí besitos de su parte también.

Lo que haría en ese momento era llamarle a Josh.

A él lo conocí en una tienda de música, donde se me acerco preguntándome "¿Tú no eres una cantante o actriz famosa verdad? Y yo no pude más que reírme a carcajadas y contestarle un "no, lo siento"… Él no se dio por vencido y terminamos comiendo un helado, claro después de un tiempo el me confesó que había usado sus dotes de actor para poder hacerme plática. A lo largo de los años lo fui conociendo mejor, sus ambiciones, comida favorita, sabor de panditas preferidos… en fin. Es una de las personas que nació con el dote artístico ya que le encanta pintar, cantar, tocar, actuar y tomar fotografías; en este momento está estudiando bellas artes en Brasil. Él es originalmente británico pero se tuvo que mudar con sus tíos a Brasil porque sus papás habían fallecido en un choque automovilístico. Una de las cosas que siempre dudé era su orientación sexual, a pesar de tener todas las características "típicas" de un chico gay, Josh nunca se comportó como uno, fue así que yo le pregunte de manera "indirecta" y me gané como recompensa que una semana Josh adoptara el papel de amigo Gay –usando sus dotes de actor- y ¡como sufrí!, su papel gay no era el de "gay agradable" era el de "gay maldito", en fin… aprendí que no debo juzgar a las personas por sus gustos.

Busque entre mis contactos el número de Josh y le puse llamar. Al segundo timbrazo contestó.

_Pequeña_ contesto con su acento británico tan característico

_Hola cariño_ no podía ocultar la sonrisa enorme que tenía en los labios_ lo siento por no haber hablado, apenas tuve tiempo porque Alice hizo su típica fiesta de bienvenida_

_Era de esperarse, Alice por todo hace fiestas_ nos reímos juntos_ ¿Ya estás bien instalada en Forks?

_Sí, todas mis cosas ya están en orden y es un poco raro volver a sentir el clima de aquí_

_Yo estoy pensando muy seriamente ir a visitarte en vacaciones para tomar muchas fotos de mi musa en ese clima, tanto me has contado que ya lo veo como un paisaje muy prometido para una buena sesión de fotos tuya_

_No me gustan tus sesiones de fotos_ me queje recordando cuando era pequeña y Alice por todo me tomaba fotos… creo que se puede considerar como un trauma de la infancia_ Y nunca te pedí ser tu musa_

_No lo pediste, pero el destino te escogió_ aclaró_ es por eso que tengo que ir hacia ti, ya que decidiste dejarme_

_El destino es cruel cariño_

_Lo sé_ comentó triste_ ya basta de tristezas, cuéntame que has hecho_

_Pues Alice hizo la fiesta y vinieron todos los de La Push y estuve casi todo el rato con Jake bailando, me divertí bastante_ le conté emocionada_ hoy voy a ver a mi abuelito Charlie y al papá de Jake_

_ ¿Y qué tal con Jacob?_ Su voz e escuchaba un tanto curiosa.

_Esto… Pues bien, de hecho muy bien_ le conteste con una sonrisa en los labios al momento que los recuerdos del beso venían a mí.

_Define "bien" Nessie_ preguntó todavía con tono curioso

_Pues… Jake y yo nos besamos_ dije de golpe, esperando la reacción de Josh.

_ ¿Qué?_ preguntó enojado_ Lo acabas de ver hace no más de 10 hora y ¿ya te andas besuqueando con él solo porque sí?_

_Pero Josh, fue algo que simplemente se dio_ conteste sin poder entender su reacción, ¿Por qué se enojaba?

_ ¡Oh claro! "simplemente se dio"_ imitó mi voz_ lo dejaste de ver cuando eras una niña y ahora que regresas como toda una mujer hermosa y despampanante ese tipo viene y te besa solo por tu cara bonita y yo que pensaba que tú eras diferentes a las otras chicas que tienen muy mala idea de lo que se merecen…_

_ ¡Basta Josh!_ en ese momento estaba tratando de detener las lágrimas_ no sé cómo puedes decir eso

_Es lo mismo que te estoy diciendo, no sé cómo pudiste hacer eso Rennesme_

_Yo lo quiero_ sollocé

_Y a mí también me quieres, pero no por eso me besas, dime ¿cuál es la diferencia entre él y yo?_

_ ¿Es por eso?_ agregué enojada_ ¿estás celoso?

_ ¡Rayos! Claro que estoy celoso Rennesme_ gritó

_Sí claro, ahora me vienes con eso_ me quejé_ durante todo el tiempo que estuve en la Isla tu siempre llegabas contándonos a Christina y a mí lo bien que besaban tus novias plásticas, y yo no te decía "Esperaba mejor de ti" o "No creía que tu fueras ese tipo de chico" porque veía que tú eras feliz con todas esas chicas, así que no me vengas con que ahora ¡TU! estás celoso_ grité descargando toda la frustración y el llanto

_No es lo mismo_ refutó _ ellas eran mis novias y tenía el derecho de besarlas_

_Eres imposible Josh, para ser tan inteligente eres un total imbécil en otros aspectos_

_Tal vez lo soy, pero piensa bien lo que estás haciendo_ se quejó

_ ¡Oh gracias por el consejo! _ ironicé_ lo tendré en cuenta.

_De una cosa tenía razón Rennesme_ hizo una pausa larga_ el destino es cruel_ y colgó

Me le quede mirando al celular que tenía en la mano y lo tire en contra de la pared más cercana.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos sin poder detenerlas un minutos más.

Lloré por el rechazo y las palabras de Josh, por no entender el motivo de sus celos tontos, por haber peleado por primera vez con Josh y no saber si nuestra amistad seguiría intacta, por no tener a Christina a mi lado en estos momentos y por mis tontas inseguridades.

Después de un rato más en el que las lágrimas no se detenían, decidí que ya era suficiente. Tenía que pensar que en este momento tenía todo lo que deseaba y debía disfrutarlo al máximo… _carpe diem_.

Me metí a la ducha para despejarme completamente y quitarme las lágrimas de encima. Las palabras de Josh no dejaban mi cabeza y yo solo las podía justificar con que Josh se sentía triste por mi partida y temía perderme del todo. Claro, eso era lo que yo quería pensar.

Salí del baño oliendo a Freesias y me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa vintage transparente y unas flats rosas, acomode mi cabello en bucles y al fijar mi mirada en el espejo maldecí interiormente, mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos señal para los demás de que había estado llorando. Lo más sensato que se ocurrió fue tratar de ocultar la evidencia con maquillaje para que no se notara mucho.

Después de un rato más bajé a tomar el desayuno y Bella y Esme se encontraban en la cocina platicando, en cuanto me vieron entrar se quedaron calladas y en sus caras se notaba que habían escuchado la pelea que había tenido con Josh y me di cuenta que mis esfuerzos por ocultar la evidencia del llanto habían resultado fallidos.

_ ¿Estás bien hija?_ preguntó Bella

_Si mami, no es nada_ le sonreí de lado para tranquilizarla_ Abuelita, ¿qué hay de desayuno?_

_Oh cariño, aquí tienes_ puso enfrente de mí unos waffles con maple y cajeta acompañados con leche_ tus favoritos.

_Gracias abue_ le regalé una sonrisa agradecida y me dedique a saborear mi desayuno para que se dieran cuenta que no me encontraba mal.

Al poco tiempo escuché como entraban Emmet, Edward y Jacob a la cocina.

_Buenos días bebé_ me saludó Edward

_Buenos días papi_ contesté y me dio un beso en la frente, mientras veía como Jake me guiñaba un ojo en forma de saludo

_Rennesme ¿has estado llorando?_ preguntó curioso Edward

_Ha discutido con Josh_ contestó Alice entrando a la cocina y vi como Edward y Jacob se tensaban

_Gracias Alice_ susurré enojada

_Si no lo decía yo, nadie se lo iba a decir a tu padre y lo mejor en estos casos es que te desahogues con alguien_ me sonrió apenada

_Pero ¿estás bien bebé?_ preguntó Edward arrodillándose a un lado de la silla en la que estaba sentada

_Si papi, no fue nada_ le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla

_Sabes que aquí me tienes para lo que sea hija_ besó mi frente_ eres mi tesoro y no puedes estar triste, ¡Por eso regresamos con el chucho!_

_ ¡Papá!_ me quejé y todos en la cocina se empezaron a reír

_Bueno basta ya de dramas adolescentes_ Se burló Emmet_ ¿Ya estas lista para ir a ver a tu abuelo Nessie?_ preguntó

_Claro que si tío, estoy muy ansiosa por verlo_ le guiñe un ojo y levante los trastes del desayuno para ir a saludar a Jake

_Hola lobo_ me puse de puntitas riendo y le di un beso en la mejilla

_Hola vampirita_ me devolvió el beso y me jalo a la sala para sentarnos en un sillón mientras los demás se quedaban en la cocina planeando la salida a la casa de Charlie.

Ya sentados Jake me agarro de la barbilla mirando fijamente mis ojos _ ¿Te encuentras bien?_ preguntó después de un rato

_Si Jake, fue una discusión tonta_ le conteste distraída ya que su mirada me distraía mucho

_Sabes que puedes confiar en mi pequeña _ acerco su cara a la mía.

_Lo sé Jacob y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace_ agarré sus mejillas con las dos manos, sintiendo su calor característico y me fui acercando poco a poco a sus labios pero las palabras de Josh regresaron a mí y solo pude pegar mi frente a la de Jake.

Yo no quería parecerme a las otras chicas que con un solo beso se desvivían por un chico y si analizaba un poco mi relación con Jake, hace no más de un día lo había vuelto a ver después de 5 años y tanto él como yo habíamos cambiado y había cosas que no conocíamos él uno del otro. Por lo que había decidido esperar un poco antes de llegar a tener algo más con Jake.

Pasos acercándose hacia donde estábamos interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

_ ¡Jacob! ¿Podrías alejarte de los labios de mí hija?_ gritó mi papá y Jake corto la unión visual que estábamos manteniendo con nuestras frentes unidas.

_ ¿Se podrían comportar los dos por favor?_ gruñó_ Ni porque está la figura paterna cerca de ustedes, respetan sus distancias_ se quejó dolido y su expresión era una de las cosas más chistosas y a la vez tiernas que había visto. Salió mamá de la cocina y al vernos se rio disimuladamente.

_Ya está todo listo, es hora de irnos_ informó y se llevó a Edward hacia la salida casi a rastras.

Me voltee hacia Jake y le dije

_Señor Black guarde sus distancias por favor_

_De acuerdo señorita Cullen_ sonrió de lado pícaramente y me agarro la mano para poder salir con los demás en dirección a la casa del abuelo.

Nos transportamos en la nueva camioneta familiar que Carlisle había decidido comprar, según tía Rose era una Dodge Journey último modelo y era solo para cuando viajáramos todos juntos y no deseáramos llamar mucho la atención ya que era color negro y pasaba desapercibida (un poco).

Durante el camino iba observando a mí alrededor, recordaba muy bien como era todo antes de nuestra partida de Forks y pude reconocer locales que todavía seguían funcionando y otros nuevos. Estaba lloviendo como era costumbre y las pocas personas que transitaban por las calles iban abrigadas hasta la coronilla, algo sumamente necesario para este clima que tanto me gustaba.

Después de un rato nos detuvimos en la casa del abuelito Charlie, a grandes rasgos esta no se veía muy diferente a como la recordaba, solo se podía notar una diferencia en el jardín, ya que ahora si tenía flores, y en la adición de algunos colores en la fachada blanca.

_Hemos llegado_ anuncio Carlisle con una sonrisa en la cara

_Sera mejor que baje primero con Nessie y que Charlie nos reciba a nosotros antes para que sea más rápida su entrada y no llamen la atención_ le dijo Jacob a Jasper esperando su aprobación.

_Después de ustedes bajaremos en parejas llamando la atención lo menos posible y entraremos en la casa sin ningún imprevisto_ Confirmó Jasper y todos sintieron de acuerdo.

Jacob tomó mi mano y abrió la puerta de la Dodge para poder así bajar. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, porque no tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar mi abuelito al verme no con la edad de 11 años que yo debería tener.

Toqué el timbre y un niño como de 8 años, tez blanca, cabello color chocolate y ojos negros me abrió la puerta.

_Hola_ saludo todavía con la mano en la perilla de la puerta y frunciendo el ceño al no reconocerme.

_Hola_ saludé sonriente y sentí como Jacob me agarraba otra vez de la mano ya que había ido a checar que no hubiera mucha gente rondando por la calle.

_Hola Matt_ saludó Jake sonriente, despeinándole el cabello al pequeño que ahora tenía una sonrisa en la cara mostrando unos pequeños hoyuelos.

_ ¡Hola Tío Jake!_ abrazo sus piernas y él lo cargo soltando mi mano_ Te presento a Rennesme.

_Renne-esme_ intentó pronunciar mi nombre haciendo una mueca chistosa y al momento abrió los ojos asombrado y grito_ ¡Eres la hija de Bella!

Me empecé a reír intuyendo que mi abuelito le había hablado mucho de Bella y de mí.

_Si Matt, soy su hija_ le di un besito en la mejilla saludándolo y mirando dentro de la casa buscando por mi abuelito_ ¿dónde está tu papá?

_Está en la parte de atrás cortando leña con Billy, mi mamá fue con Leah a comprar provisiones y me quede ayudándolo_ sonrió orgulloso

_Muy bien, no le llames hasta que bajemos todos de la camioneta y le demos la sorpresa ¿ok?_ el solo asintió eufórico y vi como Jacob también sonreía y les hacia la señal a los demás para que empezaran a entrar a la casa.

Me acomode en el sillón que había en el living y poco a poco la casa se fue llenando de todos los Cullen, ellos al ver al pequeño Matt lo saludaban y le daban elogios de lo apuesto y parecido a Charlie que era. El pequeño miraba a mi mamá embelesado y nunca le dejaba de sonreír presumiendo los hoyuelos de sus mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas, mi mamá estaba encantada con él de igual manera.

_Matt ya puedes avisarle a papá que hay unas personas que lo vinieron a visitar_ dijo mi mamá de manera cómplice a Matt guiñándole un ojo.

Matt salió corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la casa y se escuchó como le gritaba a mi abuelito "¡Papá alguien vino a visitarnos!"

Se escucharon fuertes las pisadas acercándose a la puerta que daba hacia el patio trasero y luego Charlie entro en nuestro campo de visión luciendo tal como lo recordaba, aunque como era obvio con los cambios que producían los años encima de él.

_Bella_ susurró mi abuelito sacando el aire que estaba reteniendo y al momento corrió hacia ella que estaba a pocos pasos de él.

_Papá_ susurró también mi mamá y lo abrazo con todo el amor que un hijo siente por su padre y estoy segura que si ella pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo.

Se separaron del abrazo y vi como la mirada de mi abuelito se posaba en mí y fue mi turno de sonreírle con pena ya que estaba nerviosa, mi papá se acercó a mi lado dándome apoyo ya que había leído mi pensamiento y sabia como me sentía.

_Rennesme_ sus ojos que ya estaban humedecidos brillaron con cariño y se acercó a mí para fundirse esta vez en un abrazo con su nieta.

Yo no aguante las lágrimas al sentir que era totalmente recibida sin ningún rechazo por parte de mi abuelito y lo abrace tratando de recompensar todos los años que había estado alejada de él.

Se separó después de un rato y paseo la vista por todo el living, viendo a todos los Cullen en él. Sabía que mi abuelito era muy fuerte y estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar por la dicha de tener a toda su familia completa de nuevo.

_No saben lo feliz que me hace tenerlos a todos de nuevo aquí_ expresó con alegría mi abuelito y Emmet empezó a chiflar festejando

_Nosotros también estamos felices de regresar con la familia Charlie_ dijo mi abuelito Carlisle dándole un abrazo típico de hombres

_ ¡Ya era hora de regresar! _ exclamó eufórico Emmet y todos nos reímos por emoción.

_ ¡Y se estaban tardando!_ exclamó esta vez Billy sonriendo y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar de nuevo.

.

Al poco rato llegaron Sue y Leah. Toda la familia estaba eufórica platicando con Charlie, Billy y las recién llegadas. Así se pasó la tarde, relatando anécdotas, bromeando de cualquier cosa y disfrutando del momento en familia.

Rosalie y Emmet estaban jugando con el pequeño Matt y él estaba más que encantado con el "Oso" y "Rosie" apodos que ellos mismos estuvieron de acuerdo en ser llamados por el pequeño que en pocas horas les había robado el corazón.

Yo no me separaba de mi abuelito, que en todo momento me regalaba una sonrisa que podría iluminar todo un salón completo.

Esme y Bella estaban compartiendo recetas de cocina con Sue y los demás simplemente se distribuyeron en la casa platicando de todo y nada a la vez.

Ver a toda mi familia junta y conviviendo como siempre fue mi sueño, me hacía sentir como la persona más dichosa y la sonrisa en mi cara nunca se borró.

Ya entrada la noche y después de comer unas ricas carnes preparadas por Sue y Charlie (claro, solo los que podían ingerir alimentos) Carlisle anuncio que era hora de partir ya que era muy tarde y el pequeño Matt estaba por desfallecer y mi abuelito, Billy y Sue tenían que descansar después de una larga jornada.

Empecé a despedirme y me acerqué a mi abuelito para darle su beso de despedida.

_Adiós abuelito_ lo abracé fuerte cerrando los ojos

_Adiós mi princesa_ me dio un beso en la frente y me sonrió con cariño_ sabes que no me importa el hecho de que no aparentes la edad que yo creía, aun así te amo y eres mi adoración.

_Muchas gracias abuelito_ una lágrima traicionera rodo por mi mejilla_ yo también te amo_ y le regale una sonrisa sincera

Se acercó mi mamá para despedirse y le dio su abrazó y su beso a mi abuelito.

_Papá sabes que eres bienvenido en la mansión, pueden ir tantas veces quieras_ le sonrió_ creo que Matt quedo con Emmet de ir a jugar la XBOX con él.

_Claro hija, ustedes también son bienvenidos aquí_ me volteo a ver_ Quiero que uno de estos días vengas a pasar la tarde con tu abuelo Nessie.

_Claro que si abuelito, todas las que quieres_ lo abracé de nuevo y me dirigí a la puerta donde estaba mi papá y Jake esperando por nosotras

_Y Edward, un gusto volver a verte_ le dijo Charlie con tono serio_ Gracias por cumplir la promesa

_De nada Jefe, cuidar a estos tesoros lo es todo en mi vida y sin ellas no sería nadie_ dijo con tono solemne y él solo asintió sonriendo con agradecimiento

Nos dirigimos a la camioneta y ya iba a subir después de mi mamá cuando Jake agarró mi mano dándome la señal de que esperara

_Edward, si no es mucho pedir_ dijo Jake con duda y volteando a ver a mi papá_ ¿Le puedes dar permiso a Rennesme para ir un rato conmigo a la Push?

Voltee a ver a mi papá con ojos suplicantes para que dé me permiso, el solo nos veía con cara de Póker

_ ¿A que van a ir?_ preguntó demandante

_A platicar papá_ contesté para llamar su atención agarrando su mano, "Recuerda que tenemos una plática pendiente papá" le dije con mis poderes y el solo asintió.

_Jacob quiero que la cuides más que a tu propia vida, porque si le llega a pasar algo o a estar en el lugar incorrecto por tu culpa, no te vas a salvar por nada del mundo, ¿entendiste?_

_Si Edward_ se miraron fijamente_ De todos modos sería mejor que tengas vigilados a esos nómadas que decidieron adoptar_ Jake hizo una mueca de desagrado y mi papá asintió de acuerdo

_Señorita, no quiero que llegues después del amanecer_ ahora fue mi turno de asentir seria_ en ti está el que te de permisos constantes de salir con el chucho

_Ok papá_ sonreí y me acerque a él para darle un beso de puntitas en la mejilla

_Ya papá histérico, deja a la niña ir con el chucho a ligar_ gritó Emmet desde dentro de la camioneta

_Y cuidado con tus manos de pulpo Black, porque si no las retienes a estas les puede pasar un accidente_ agregó Jasper con mirada asesina

_ ¡Ya dejen ir a mi pobre hija en paz!_ exclamó mi mamá irritada

_Gracias mami_ le dije sonrojada_ ¡Los amo a todos!_ me despedí

_Con cuidado_ volvió a repetir Edward y me dio un beso en la sien

_Si Edward_ asintió Jacob y me agarró de la cintura acercándome a él. Al ver esto mi papá solo hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño para después subirse a la camioneta

Suspiré y vi cómo se iban alejando en la **VAN **

_Pensar que tuvimos que pasar por todo esto solo por un paseo a la Push_ suspiré

_Es mejor que te acostumbres_ me sonrió Jake y me abrazó besándome el tope de la cabeza.

_Es hora de partir_ nos dirigimos a su moto que estaba aparcada en el Porch de Charlie y me subí después de él con su ayuda.

_Es hora_ afirmé poniéndome el casco y aferrándome a su cintura.

.

Al ser ya más de media noche el aire se sentía todavía más helado y agregándole la velocidad a la que íbamos, el frío era casi invernal, pero el hecho de estar pegada al cuerpo de Jacob era sentir su calor abrazador y reconfortante para este clima.

Fuimos entrando a La Push y la playa se alzaba en todo su esplendor al frente nuestro. Las olas impactaban con las rocas de la orilla y la arena se notaba húmeda. Recuerdos regresaron a mi mente de cuando era más pequeña y venía con Jacob a jugar con la arena o simplemente a caminar con él de la mano de mi mamá.

Aparcamos cerca de un árbol a la orilla de la playa y Jake bajo primero para así poder ayudarme a bajar, sujetándome de la cintura y alzándome hasta dejarme sostenida con mis dos pies sobre la tierra.

_Listo_ exclamó con triunfo y una sonrisa en la cara.

Yo solo pude sonreírle de vuelta y bajar la mirada apenada. Esta plática sería esencial para nuestra relación y si él no aceptaba ser simplemente mi amigo durante un tiempo, en el cual nos conoceríamos más, no sabía que iba a hacer sin él.

Tomó mi mano y empezamos a caminar en la orilla dela playa, esquivando las olas traviesas que nos querían alcanzar. Paso un rato, que más bien pudieron ser hora caminando sin rumbo alguno hasta que divisamos la raíz de un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para sentarnos a platicar.

_Jake creo que es hora de aclarar algunas cosas_ su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos y pude notar que en los suyos se veía plasmado el temor y la tristeza_ Tranquilo cariño, no es nada malo_ acaricie su mejilla para tranquilizarlo

_Si hice algo mal, dímelo por favor_ susurro bajando la mirada

_No eres tú, soy yo_ solté _ Argg ¡Qué cliché se escuchó eso!_ exclamé molesta y el soltó una risa todavía un poco tímida

_Lo que quiero decir es que no hiciste nada malo, es solo algo que me dijo Josh me hizo pensar que estamos haciendo mal_ confesé

_ ¿Qué te dijo Josh?_ preguntó curioso frunciendo el ceño

_Dijo que apenas nos volvemos a ver y ya nos estamos besando sin motivo_ me sonrojé_ eso me hizo pensar que… estamos yendo muy rápido.

_Rennesme si tú te sientes incomoda con lo que tenemos, solo dime que hacer y lo hago, pero por nada del mundo me voy a distanciar de ti_ dijo mirándome a los ojos

_Gracias Jacob_ agarré su mano y le di un apretón

Me quede admirando el paisaje que tenía enfrente de mí. La luna iluminaba la playa y las estrellas se podían admirar sin ningún problema. Regresé la vista hacia Jacob y él me estaba mirando fijamente, como ya era costumbre. Le sonreí de lado y bajé la mirada.

_Necesitamos tiempo Jake_ dije con voz firme

_Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo Rennesmee_ afirmó y yo asentí

_Lo tenemos_ La mirada de Jacob tenía la capacidad de transmitir sus sentimientos a través de ella y eso era algo que me gustaba mucho, acaricie su mejilla con cariño y él se recargo en ella cerrando los ojos.

_Tenemos que conocernos mejor y ser amigos antes de tener algo más Jake, siento que es lo correcto en toda relación y lo quiero hacer bien para que lo nuestro funcione_

_Tienes toda la razón pequeña_ beso mi frente y me junto a él en un abrazo para así cubrirme del frio_ Yo haría todo lo que me pidieras, te quiero lo suficiente como para convertirme en tu esclavo

_Y no sabes el miedo que tengo al saber que tengo ese poder en ti_ cerré los ojos disfrutando de su calor_ pero a pesar de eso, yo también te quiero lo suficiente como para saber que lo nuestro va a funcionar.

Sus brazos me rodeaban y su barbilla estaba apoyada en mi cabeza, mientras que mis brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura formando una bolita de nosotros dos.

_Recuerdo cuando eras pequeña y te ponías a jugar con el agua, muchas veces me pedias meterte conmigo y Bella nunca nos dejaba poniendo de pretexto que íbamos a agarrar una pulmonía_ comentó con tono soñador

_Lo recuerdo, yo siempre terminaba haciendo berrinche y tú me distraías haciendo gestos chistosos para mí_

_Cierto_ se rio y alboroto mi cabello_ Es hora de regresar pequeña, eso si quieres que tu papá nos vuelva a dar permiso hasta tarde

_Tienes razón Jake_ me levanté de un salto y agregué_ ¡A que no me atrapas!

Y salí corriendo hacía la motocicleta.

**¡Hola chic s!**

**Agradezco los Reviews del capítulo anterior y les traigo este nuevo, que hasta el momento ha sido el más largo de todos… lo que justifica la tardanza (?). **

**Admito que gracias a las lluvias en mi estado, el capítulo ha salido más rápido de lo esperado, ya que este clima me inspira y la suspensión de clases me dio más tiempo para escribir (aunque los exámenes finales no dejan de hacerme la vida imposible).**

**Sus reviews y alertas de favoritos me dan ánimos para continuar con esta historia que va agarrando forma con cada capítulo, por lo que espero que no se olviden de comentar y dejarme sus opiniones ****constructivas ****;) **

**Quería comentar algo, en esta historia yo me estoy basando en ****Lily Collins**** como Rennesme, ella tiene algunos rasgos que se me hicieron parecidos a la Rennesme ideal… por lo que la pueden visualizar como Lily, también Christina está representada por Kendall Jenner y Josh como Logan Lerman… dense una idea de cómo son los personajes *O*.**

**Y también estaba pensando en abrir un Tumblr del Fic para publicar imágenes de los personajes y así, pero eso ya es decisión de ustedes.**

**Recuerden dejar sus comentarios y poner en ellos si quieren que se abra el Tumblr o no, está en ustedes ;) **

**¡Laters!**


End file.
